Clumsy Red Shoes
by AuntySnix26
Summary: Santana is a big time business woman and is CEO of her own magazine. When she decides to hire an assistant, a shy, innocent and extremely clumsy blonde catches her eye and she hires her out of interest. The two girls begin to fall in love and Santana becomes extremely protective over the blonde, who just so happens to have an abusive boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea has been pondering about in my head for a while so, I decided to write it. It's based loosely on a movie called 'The Devil Wears Prada'. I hope you enjoy it. It will take a while for the girls to get together but, there will be lot's of flirting and they do sleep together before they get together... And I've said too much. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this story. If so, please let me know so I can post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Also, I'll be posting the next chapter of my other story 'Stuck' as soon as it's done and the next chapter of one of my other stories, 'Wondrous Work of Art' as soon as that chapter's finished.

Anyways, moving on.. Enjoy:)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One: The New Assistant

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Santana's high heel shoes could be heard as she walked down the quiet hallways in her work building. All her employees scrambled to get the right shoes on and the company's magazine on their desks as they heard her footsteps approaching the conference room. Some of the women employees were seen racing out of their offices to be in the conference room before Santana walked in. The latina was five feet away from the conference room door as her employees were hurrying to sit around the large table in the room. Santana rolled her eyes and opened the door, throwing her coat onto the chair she usually sat on and dropping a pile of papers on the table.

"This is crap." she announced, pointing at the papers she'd just dropped and putting her hands on her hips, "It really is. It's all crap." she said, glaring around the table at her employees, her eyes practically piercing through their heads as they straightened their backs and stared at her like deers in head lights, "How the fuck do you expect me to explain to the board why my employees are so useless? Hmm? How do you expect me to explain to them why Mr Chang decided to design a zebra dress?! They hated that, by the way, Mike." Mike Chang nodded his head and blinked a few times, folding his hands in front of him and chewing on the inside of his cheek, "When I ask you idiots to design clothes for spring, I'm not asking you to design fucking leaf capes! And shorts with branches sprouting out of the pockets!" Santana roared, picking up one of the designs and throwing it across the room. She sat down in her chair and snapped her fingers, causing a tiny brunette to place a cup of coffee in front of her, "Okay, seeing as though the board shat all over me for my employees twat-like designs, I'm going to explain to you what I would like you to do. But I'm going to explain it to you like you're a bunch of first graders, because first grade designs is what was handed in to me and I am not happy about it." as Santana was about to explain, a nervous hand went up in the air and Santana's jaw clenched before nodding, "Yes?"

"Ms Lopez, um, are we going to have to come up with all new designs?" the young, dark haired male asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Jacob!" Santana snapped, "For fucks sakes, I can't put this crap in the magazine! If these designs appeared in Snix magazine, people would think it was a joke!" Jacob's hand lowered slowly and he looked down at the table, "Does anybody else have any questions? No? Good. On with what I was about to say..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as the conference was over, all the employees of Snix Magazine scurried out of the conference room and ran into their offices. Santana walked out after them and ordered the tiny brunette to carry her coat and bag to her office. She walked the opposite direction of the tiny brunette and turned left, walking into the shoe department.

"Kurt, have you heard anything from Vogue yet?" Santana asked, approaching a very gay man who's fingers were placed like a fairy's as he threw out old shoes.

"Aah, Santana, always worrying." Kurt said, not even turning around to look at his boss. Santana sighed and straightened out her black pencil skirt before looking at a few of the shoes on the shelf next to her, "But, no, I haven't. Turns out they'll only call when the spring designs have been sent in to the board for observation. Also, I heard that once the next issue of Snix is published, someone is going to take indefinite leave... You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Kurt, no one is taking indefinite leave. I'm firing someone." Santana said, taking a green shoe off the shelf and holding it in her hand as Kurt looked at her, "This shoe is nasty."

"It just came in." Kurt said, "But I knew you'd hate it."

"Mmkay, well, you keep on doing what you're doing and I'm gonna go yell at Rachel for getting me the wrong coffee again." Santana said, grabbing a pair of red shoes off the shelf, "I'm taking these, by the way."

"Okay, sweetie, enjoy them." Kurt said as Santana walked out. She made her way to her office, casually looking into her employees offices as she walked past. Once she got to her office, she plonked down in her chair and placed the heels she'd just taken in her drawer.

"Rachel! Get in here!" Santana yelled, turning on her computer and bringing her one leg over the other. Rachel came running in and stopped in front of Santana's desk, hands behind her back and legs together, "First of all, you got me the wrong coffee. I didn't ask for decaf. I never ask for decaf. If I ever do ask for decaf, then you should be very worried and if you ever give me decaf again, I will rip your vocal cords out of your throat and shove them up your ass. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Ms Lopez." Rachel said, vigorously nodding her head. Santana nodded and glanced at her computer screen, noticing that she had 95 new emails.

"Now, have any of the interviewees arrived yet? If so, I wanna get started, so I can crush their dreams and insult them just to get it out of the way." Santana said, throwing the coffee cup in the trash, "And get me a new coffee. Caffeinated."

"Yes, Ms Lopez. A few of the interviewees have arrived. Should I send the first one in?" Rachel asked. Santana's eyebrow raised and her lips pursed, "Yes. Okay. Right away, Ms Lopez." Rachel then handed over a file and scurried out of the office. Santana rolled her eyes and opened the file, looking through all the resumés. She sighed and pressed a button on her phone.

"Rachel, send in Sam Evans. I wanna get him out of the way, he looks like an idiot." Santana said before lifting her finger off of the button and taking out Sam Evans resumé. A few minutes later, a young blonde guy with big lips and short, recently cleaned up hair walked into Santana's office.

"Ms Lopez?" he asked. Santana gave him one single nod and he smiled goofily.

"Sit down, Mr Evans. Let's get started." Santana said, scanning her eyes over his resumé, "What experience do you have in being somebody's assistant?"

"Well, none really. But I've worked at Burger King and also, I made coffee at Starbucks." Sam said with a proud smile. Santana had a blank look on her face and her eyes were bored. She lifted her finger and clicked the button on her phone.

"Rachel, send in Ms Pierce, would you? I was right, Sam is an idiot." Santana said before taking her finger off the button and smiling sarcastically at Sam, balling up his resumé and throwing it in the trash, "Thank you Mr Evans, we'll let you know." Sam nodded and walked out of Santana's office, completely oblivious to the fact that he didn't get the job. Santana's eyes widened in frustration and Rachel ran in with her new coffee.

"Here we are, Ms Lopez. Caffeinated. Just like you asked. Ms Pierce will be right in. She's just gathering her things." Rachel said. Santana nodded and waved her hand, dismissing Rachel. The brunette ran out of Santana's office and Santana took a sip from her coffee, leaning back in her chair and taking out the resumé of Brittany Pierce. She looked over it and was slightly impressed with all the things Brittany had done. But when the blonde walked in, her hands scrambling to pick up her bag as it fell and her hair tied to the side at the top of her head, leg warmers on her arms and wearing long white pants with suspenders, a green top with a unicorn on it and one green heel, one black heel, all of Santana's impression floated away and the only word that came to her head was clumsy.

"Um, you're Santana Lopez. I know that because you're my idol." Brittany stuttered as she put her bag down and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, "I have every issue of Snix Magazine and I have a picture of you on my door and you're wearing that really pretty purple dress and you're hair is straight and you have on those matching purple shoes and you're posing with some of your employees. And I saw some of them on my way in. I saw Kurt. I think he's cool too. And-"

"Okay!" Santana interrupted, her hands spread out in jazz hands next to her face. Brittany immediately stopped talking and nodded, "Thank you for telling me your life story, Ms Pierce, but I really don't care if you like me, if you hate me, if you're in love with me and want to marry me. All I care about is if you are a good assistant and if I am going to like you. So, why don't you sit down and we'll get started, yes?"

"Yes. Sorry." Brittany mumbled as she sat down. She crossed her legs on the chair and put her hands in her lap. Santana eyed Brittany's now crossed legs and then glanced back at the blondes resumé.

"So, I see here that you were an intern with Elle magazine. That's not too impressive but for someone who hasn't been in this business before it's really impressive." Santana said, "Why were you only an intern? Why weren't you paid?"

"Um, well, I love clothes and, I also love that magazine so, I don't think I need to be paid if I'm doing something I love." Brittany answered, adding a nod at the end of her answer, almost as if she was confirming what she said. Santana's eyebrow raised and she looked over Brittany's outfit.

"You love clothes?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded, "Well, that's an interesting ensemble you've got going there." Brittany looked down at her clothes and gulped, immediately shying, "Okay, so, why do you want to work here?"

"U-Um... 'cause I think I'd be a really good assistant a-and, I read th-this magazine all the t-time." Brittany stuttered out, her voice smaller than it was a few minutes earlier. Santana noticed the change in her behavior and smiled.

"Mmkay, well, I think that the amount of experience you've had with magazines and what you're wearing... Might make you a good assistant." Santana said, lowering the blondes resumé and folding her hands in front of her. Brittany smiled slightly and swallowed, "Also, the way you're sitting shows me that you're creative. And, what you're wearing isn't all that bad... It's interesting. Again, creative. I'm not saying I'd put it in my magazine but... I like it." Brittany's face lit up and she straightened her back.

"Thank you, Ms Lopez." Brittany said, smiling. Santana gave her a nod and her eyebrow raised.

"I think we're done here." Santana said, "You may go." Brittany nodded frantically and got up, reaching over to shake Santana's hand. She took the tan hand in her own and shook it before accidentally knocking over Santana's pen holder and mumbling a quiet, 'Oh' before picking it up and placing all the pens back inside it.

"Sorry. Thank you for your time." Brittany said, turning around and picking up her bag. Santana watched her clumsily walk out and scoffed.

'Ridiculous.' Santana thought, 'Absolutely ridiculous.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Brittany was walking out of the building, her mind flooded with thoughts of how badly her interview went, someone called her.

"Brittany." said a familiar voice. Brittany stopped and turned around, eyes widening when she saw Santana. The latina raised her hand and used her finger to form a 'come hither' motion before she turned around and walked away. Brittany giggled in excitement and followed. She caught up with the latina and almost ran into her, but stopped herself just in time, "You're hired. You start now. I'll have Rachel show you you're desk and explain all the rules, yes?"

"Um, yes. Th-thank you, Ms Lopez." Brittany said. Santana nodded and kept walking to her office.

"Rachel! This is Brittany. She's my new assistant. Tell all the other interviewees to go home, they aren't needed anymore. Also, show Brittany to her desk, explain all the rules to her and don't be annoying." Santana said, walking straight past Rachel's desk as she spoke and into her office.

"Y-Yes, Ms Lopez." Rachel said after Santana's door closed. Rachel sighed and straightened out her sweater before reaching out her hand to Brittany and smiling, "Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm Santana's first assistant. You'll be her second. My job is handling all the designs and making sure they get to her after the board has seen them and also, I get to go to Paris with her in June. Your job is getting her coffee, don't ever get her decaf. I've made that mistake many times and once, she threw the coffee in my face. Your job is also answering phones and running errands for Santana. Understand?" Brittany nodded, "Okay, this is your desk. One more thing, every Monday morning, everybody meets in the conference room and Santana talks to us. Be in the conference room before Santana gets here every Monday. If you're not, she'll fire you. You're lunch break is half an hour and mine is 45 minutes. Any questions?"

"Um... Yes," Brittany said, "Is Santana ever nice?"

"Never." Rachel answered, "Anything else?"

"No. Thank you Rachel." Brittany said, sitting down at her desk. Rachel nodded and walked toward the conference room to dismiss all the other interviewees. Brittany sighed and smiled as she looked around. The speaker on her phone came on a second later, causing her to jump.

"Brittany," Was what Santana's voice said through the speaker, "Go to the shoe department and get me a size 5 in the red shoes. If you're confused, ask Kurt which ones I'm talking about. He'll know. Thank you." Santana's voice was cut off and Brittany frowned before nodding and saying 'okay' before getting up and falling over, straight onto her face. She sighed and stood up, brushing over her clothes and walking toward the shoe department. She'd seen it on her way in, so, she knew where it was. She skipped in and her eyes widened at the amount of shoes she saw.

"Whoa," she said under her breath.

"May I help you?" asked Kurt, causing Brittany to jump and fall onto one of the shelves, making a pair of shoes hit her head.

"Um, sorry." she said, picking up the shoes and putting them back on the shelf, "Sorry, hi, I'm Brittany. Santana's new assistant." she said, "Santana sent me in here to get a size 5 in the red shoes. She said you'd know what she means." Kurt chuckled and walked over to a shelf, pulling off a size 5 in the red shoes Santana wanted and handing them over to Brittany.

"Anything else?" he asked sweetly, making Brittany a little more comfortable.

"No." she replied, "Thank you, Kurt."

"You know my name?" Kurt asked, his hand on his heart and his fingers spread out.

"Well, yeah. You're a legend. I have a picture of you and Santana and some of the other employees here on my door." Brittany said. Kurt smiled and moved some of his hair behind his ear, "Thank you for the shoes. I don't have to pay, do I?"

"No," Kurt said with a chuckle, "Santana owns all the shoes in here. She owns this entire building. You don't have to pay for anything."

"Whoa," Brittany said in a daze as she walked out, "Thanks again, Kurt."

"Anytime, sweetie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day, Santana walked out of her office, stopping when she noticed Brittany was still sitting at her desk, doodling on a piece of paper. Santana's eyebrow immediately raised and she turned her entire body toward Brittany, clearing her throat. The blondes head snapped up and she almost fell out of her seat. She stood up and straightened out her pants before looking at Santana.

"Brittany, what are you still doing here?" Santana asked. Brittany started stuttering out an answer but Santana stopped her, "Just speak slowly and concentrate on what you're saying and you won't stutter." Brittany smiled in thanks and nodded.

"I'm still here because my boyfriend has to pick me up and he's late." Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Why don't you just call him?" Santana asked, "Ask him where the fuck he is?"

"Um, I already called him an hour ago and he doesn't like it when I bother him. He says it's annoying." Brittany said, her voice small and what Santana thought sounded like scared.

"Well, if he's not gonna come pick you up, I'll take you home. Come on. Let's go." Santana said, beginning to walk again. Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly picked up her bag.

"But, Ms Lopez. If he gets here and I'm not here, he'll be mad." Brittany said, running after Santana to catch up with her quick, elegant steps.

"Brittany, text him and tell him not to worry about picking you up, because you got a ride home." Santana said, clicking the button on the elevator and standing straight. Brittany took time to notice how Santana was standing. Elegant, poised... Ladylike. Back straight, shoulders pulled up but not too far and legs together, "Okay? Can you do that? Or are you just gonna stare at me?"

"Oh!" Brittany quickly said, scrambling to get out her cell phone, "Yes, Ms Lopez."

"Brittany, it's after work hours, you can call me Santana." Santana said with a chuckle as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes, Ms Lopez.. I mean, Santana." Brittany said, her thumbs texting away as she walked into the elevator, her jacket getting caught in the doors as they closed. Santana tried to hold back a laugh as Brittany yanked on her jacket and fell back when it slipped through the doors.

"Careful." Santana said, holding out her hand to help Brittany up. Brittany was shocked when the latina practically offered to help her stand up. She hesitantly took Santana's hand and stood up, picking up her jacket and mumbling a quiet 'thanks' as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "You're welcome."

"So, um, S-Santana, how come you're being so nice to me?" Brittany asked in a stutter as she sent the text to her boyfriend.

"Because it's after hours and I'm not really an evil bitch all the time." Santana said with a smile, "Only during work, seeing as though almost everyone that works for me is pathetic at what they do."

"Well, if they're pathetic, then why did you hire them?" Brittany asked as she clumsily put her phone back in her bag. The elevator doors dinged open and Santana walked out with Brittany following.

"That's a good question." Santana said, pushing open the door to the front of her building, "But I hired them, because I saw potential in them. Just like I saw potential in you, except the difference between them and you is that you are not pathetic, you're clumsy. They're just pathetic."

"I-I'm clumsy? I mean, you think I'm clumsy?" Brittany asked as Santana's limo driver opened the door for them. Santana climbed in and Brittany climbed in after thanking the driver. The door closed and Santana took off her heels.

"Yes, I think you're clumsy. It was actually the first word that came to my head when I laid eyes on you." Santana said, tucking her black heels into her bag and putting on her red heels.

"Oh," Brittany said in a somewhat sad voice. Her head ducked down and she began fiddling with her jacket sleeve. Santana looked at Brittany and tilted her head to the side.

"That's not a bad thing." Santana said, "It's just who you are. Which is why it's a good thing you're not a ramp model." Brittany chuckled and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now, where do you live?" Santana asked. Brittany told her the address and Santana gave it to the driver.

"Um, thank you, Santana. For taking me home." Brittany said, "Knowing my boyfriend, I'd probably have been stuck at the office all night."

"Well then you shouldn't be with him." Santana said blankly, "If he's not prepared to pick up his girlfriend on time, then he's not worthy of you." Brittany blinked a few times at what Santana had just said and then swallowed.

"I-I've been with him since high school." Brittany said.

"So, then you love him?" Santana said as more of a statement than a question.

"Um... Yes." Brittany answered, not very convincingly. Santana did her signature eyebrow raise and brought her one leg over the other.

"Well, if you're not sure, which you're clearly not, then you should take a break and take some time to think about how you feel." Santana said, ignoring Brittany's poor attempt at convincing her that she loves her boyfriend, "And if you do love him, you'll know."

"He won't really take it well if I suggest a break." Brittany said. The limo stopped and Santana turned her head to look at her new blonde assistant.

"Nobody takes a break well in a relationship." Santana said, "But if he ever hits you, tell me." Brittany was shocked at Santana's forwardness but nodded anyways before swallowing and picking up her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow, Brittany. Eight thirty. Don't be late."

"I-I won't." Brittany stuttered, "Thanks for the ride, Santana. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Brittany." Santana said, watching Brittany's amazed expression as her driver opened the door. The blonde got out of the car and waved at Santana as the door closed. Santana smiled and shook her head, watching Brittany walk into her building through the window, before telling her driver to take her home, "Okay, Hudson, take me home."

"Yes, Ms Lopez." her driver, Finn Hudson, said before starting the car and driving off and toward Santana's house.

"I bet you 10 dollars I'll fall over when I get out of the car." Santana said suddenly. Her driver turned his head and looked at her.

"Why, Ms?" he asked.

"Brittany touched these shoes." Santana said with a smile, "I'm pretty sure she's contagious."

Finn smiled and nodded.

"You have a bet then, Ms Lopez." he said.

Santana didn't mean what she said in a bad way. She meant it in a way that says Brittany's special. And she doesn't know why but, she wants to get to know the blonde. She thought she was cute. And she never thought that about anyone. It confused her, but she liked it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brittany walked into her apartment and carefully looked around, hoping that her boyfriend wasn't back yet. He usually went to a bar with his friends but, Brittany wasn't sure if that was the case tonight, seeing as though she could smell vodka. Brittany sighed and closed the door, putting her bag down and hanging up her jacket.

"Brittany, baby, is that you?!" called a male voice from the bedroom. Brittany's jaw clenched at the slur in his voice and she made her way to the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me. Hi." she said, opening the door and finding her boyfriend lying on the bed in his underwear with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a bottle of vodka in his hand. She let her eyes wander toward the night stand where she saw 3 lines of white powder lying next to a blade. She sighed and looked back at her boyfriend, "Sebastian. I thought you'd stopped doing that."

"Baby, relax. Come lie down, get naked, have a brew." he slurred, sucking on the end of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nose. She shook her head.

"Sebastian. You were supposed to pick me up from work two hours ago." Brittany said, closing the bedroom door and looking at the back of it, noticing her poster had been ripped down the middle. Her eyes immediately teared up and her face dropped, "What happened to my poster?"

"I don't know, baby, what happened?" Sebastian asked as he brought the bottle of vodka up to his mouth. Brittany turned toward him and took her poster off the door.

"Nevermind." she said, "I think you should go back to your apartment for a while." his head shot up and his face became angry and cold.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked, sitting up on Brittany's bed and putting his still lit cigarette behind his ear.

"I said... Um, may-maybe you should go back to y-your apartment for a while." Brittany stuttered out, now scared. Sebastian stood up and knelt down next to the night stand, rolling up a one dollar bill and snorting up all three lines of cocaine. He then stood again and wiped his nose, walking up to Brittany and pulling his cigarette out from behind his ear and holding it right above the crook in Brittany's left arm. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelt of alcohol.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." he snarled before lowering his cigarette and putting it out on the blondes arm. He mouth fell open and her eyes pooled, tears immediately escaping them and falling down her face, "I'm gonna go. Don't call me." he said, lifting his left hand and roughly cupping Brittany's face, squeezing down with his fingers before removing his hand and bringing it back down hard, colliding it with Brittany's face.

"Ow." she whimpered as he moved fully away from her. He put his clothes back on and tucked the bag with his cocaine powder into his pocket. He roughly opened her bedroom door and stormed to the front door.

"And Brittany," he said, holding the door open and turning his head back toward her now open bedroom, "If you tell anyone about this... I'll kill you."

And with that, he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Brittany immediately broke down into sobs and held her arm where the cigarette had burned a slight hole. This is what it was like, everyday with Sebastian. The only reason Brittany had stayed with him all these years is because he kept a gun with him at all times and she was afraid that if she left him, he'd do what he'd been threatening to and really kill her. She was scared. Terrified.

Helpless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tears fell down a pale face as shaking hands scrubbed the floor where Sebastian had dropped cocaine and flicked cigarette ash. Brittany's left hand raised to wipe her tears but she winced when the hole in her arm brushed against her skin. She finished scrubbing the floor before drying it and then getting up and ripping the sheets off her bed, walking through to the bathroom and throwing them in her hamper. She then leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, horrified at the purple bruise already forming where Sebastian had gripped and then slapped her cheek. Her face contorted as more tears fell and she began sobbing again. She inhaled and exhaled before beginning to run a bath. Bathing usually calmed her down. She slowly poured some bubbles in and let the tub fill as she quickly put all new bed sheets on her bed. Once she was done, she began removing her clothes after turning off the water. She climbed into the hot bath and sunk in, eyes closing as her entire body relaxed.

She let her thoughts wander to Santana and how she'd told her to let her know if Sebastian ever hit her.

'But if he ever hits you, tell me.' The brunette had said, giving Brittany a look of comfort.

Brittany thought Santana was sweet. What she'd seen of Santana. Sure, Santana was scary sometimes and she could be really tough but, what Brittany had seen that afternoon, she knew that underneath her hard, tough persona was a kind, sweet and loving woman. And Brittany liked that. A lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Santana let her feet climb out of the limo as Finn gave her his hand to help her out. She smiled and picked up her bag.

"Thanks Finnocence." she said. He nodded with a smile and she took two steps, before stumbling. She turned toward Finn with a smile and raised her eyebrow, "See, what'd I tell you?" Finn chuckled and took out 10 dollars, "Keep it." Santana said, taking out a hundred dollar bill and tucking it in his pocket, "Goodnight, Finn. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes, Ms Lopez. Thank you. Have a good night." he said, closing the limo door and watching Santana walk into her house before getting into the limo and pulling out of her driveway. As soon as Santana got into her house, she took her shoes off and laid them on the table behind her couch with a smile.

"My clumsy red shoes." she said, thinking of Brittany. And immediately it was official, they were her Clumsy Red Shoes.

And that day, those shoes, is how this story begins...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Tell me what you thought, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes, Brittany's situation is awful, but, not to worry, Santana will figure it out, and protect Brittany. Also, in this story, their relationship and connection is going to be an extremely strong one. EXTREMELY strong. And so will their love. So, be patient and we may get there sooner than you think. :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two: Contagious

Eight Thirty. Right on the dot. And Santana walked into the building, right into the shoe department.

"Porcelain, these shoes are amazing. Order more." Santana said before walking out of the shoe department and toward her office. As soon as she walked in, she saw Brittany sitting at her desk with her back up straight and a sad look on her face. Santana hung up her coat and stood right in front of Brittany's desk, her eyes stuck on the blondes ducked head, "Morning," Santana said, "Rough night?"

"Morning, Ms Lopez." Brittany said, snapping her head up and folding her hands in front of her, "Um, no, just not feeling too good today."

"Sleeves?" Santana asked, staring at the blondes covered arms, "Yesterday you wore leg warmers but today you've upgraded to sleeves?" Brittany gulped before forcing a smile.

"Um, yeah, it's cold today." Brittany answered.

"Mm, if you call 55 degrees cold, then, sure, it's cold." Santana said, her face blank and unable to read. Santana then reached out her hand and gripped Brittany's left arm, right in the crook of her elbow, causing the blonde to wince and tears to pool in her eyes which she quickly blinked away, "Roll up your sleeves." Santana ordered gently, noticing the blondes wince. Brittany hesitated but then gave in, rolling up her right sleeve and then her left, revealing the burn hole in her arm, "And how did that happen?" Santana asked, glancing at the slight hole in Brittany's arm and then back at Brittany.

"Um, a friend of mine s-smokes and, um, she accidentally flicked some of the ash from her cigarette on-onto my arm." Brittany stuttered. Santana's signature eyebrow raised as if being pulled up by an invisible string and the latina pursed her lips in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." Santana said seriously, eyes still on Brittany's, "What I think happened is you said something to your boyfriend that he didn't like and in his drunken state, I assume, put his cigarette out on your arm. Am I right?" Brittany's mouth fell open and her eyes widened at how fast the latina figured that out, "You're wondering how I know that. My dad was an abusive drunk and did the same thing to my mom when she told him to get help. I've seen this before Brittany. You can't lie to me."

"U-Um, I don't... I don't really know you a-all that well and I don't think i-it's fair of me to dump my relationship problems all over you." Brittany said, looking down at her hands that were now fiddling with her blue panda pen.

"You're right... You don't know me... Yet." Santana said, her face still blank and unreadable, "But, like I said, if he ever hits you, tell me. And judging by that purple finger mark by your ear, he has hit you." Brittany's tears fell down her face and she was quick to wipe them away.

"It's fine." Brittany said, "Just don't tell anybody, please."

"Nobody deserves to be treated that way, Brittany. Especially not someone like you." Santana said, "Judging by what I've seen, and correct me if I'm wrong, but judging by what I've seen you're an extremely sweet girl. Letting some ass hole beat up on you is not right. And I can see that you're strong too, so he must have said something to make you this terrified."

"It's okay. Really, Ms Lopez, I'm fine." Brittany said. Santana then unexpectedly reached her hand over and stopped Brittany's fiddling fingers with her own.

"Look, I know we don't know each other all that well, but we were definitely friends in our last life." Santana said with a soft smile, "And I mean what I say when I tell you to let me know if he hits you. I'm a pretty powerful bitch and I can make sure he doesn't ever come near you again." Brittany smiled, calming down at the touch of the latina's hand against the hers, "So, let me know, okay?"

"Okay, Ms Lopez." Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Good. Now, I'm going to give you the address to my house because as soon as the spring designs come in, I'll need you to come over frequently to help me decide what gets sent in to the board and what doesn't." Santana said, writing down her address and handing it to Brittany.

"I-I get to help you decide what goes to the board?" Brittany asked, "Really? I thought that was Rachel's job."

"No. It's always my second assistant's job." Santana said, "Rachel handles my appointments and sends the actual designs in to the board, but she doesn't get to see them. Only you do."

"Really?" Brittany asked, a huge, beaming smile spreading across her face.

"Really." Santana confirmed, "Now, I'm gonna need you to run across the street to Starbucks and get me a double caramel macchiatto, tall and make sure it's Caffeinated. And get a non-fat, no foam tall laté for Kurt and something for yourself, yes?" Santana handed over a hundred dollar bill and then nodded, walking into her office and closing the door. Brittany said a quiet 'okay' before grabbing her bag and racing out of the offices toward the elevators. She got in and as soon as it stopped at the lobby, she raced out and across the street to Starbucks.

She ran in and stopped at the counter, smiling at Mercedes who stood behind the counter.

"Hey Cedes." she said with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey Gurl!" Mercedes said, a little too loud for this early in the morning, "What can I get for ya?"

"Um, a double caramel macchiatto, tall. Oh, and make sure it's Caffeinated. And then a non-fat, no foam tall laté." Brittany said, "And... Um, a red velvet cupcake." Mercedes smiled and got her what she asked for, putting down the drinks first and then wrapping up the cupcake and handing that over too. Brittany payed and then picked everything up.

"Have a good day, gurl." Mercedes said as Brittany walked out after mumbling a 'thanks'.

As soon as Brittany got back to her floor, she made her way to the shoe department to give Kurt his laté.

"Kurt, I got you a laté. Santana told me to get you, non-fat, no foam and tall. So, here ya go." Brittany said, handing Kurt his drink. Kurt smiled and winked at Brittany.

"Thanks sweetie." Kurt said. Brittany nodded cheerfully and skipped out of the shoe department, making her way to Santana's office. She knocked on the door and then opened it, seeing that Santana was on the phone.

"...No, no, no, who approved that order?" Santana was saying angrily as she ran her fingers through her long, black hair, "...Well, Mike Chang doesn't run this magazine, I do. And if you're too fucking stupid to realize that, then I guess you shouldn't be doing what you're doing... No, actually, I think you should be working on a pole." Santana said before hanging up the phone. She put both her hands on her hips and looked at Brittany, "Hi. Sorry. Stupid delivery guys screw everything up."

"Um, that's okay." Brittany said, "I got your coffee and I also got you a red velvet cupcake because I know that's your favorite pastry and also, I know that red's your favorite color, so.. Here." Santana smiled and looked at Brittany.

"You know, you're pretty smart." she said. Brittany smiled and then realized something before digging in her pocket and putting a few 10 dollar bills on Santana's desk.

"That's your change." she said before letting her eyes catch a pair of red shoes sitting on a shelf in the corner next to a clothes rack, "You still have those shoes?"

"Yes." Santana said, looking at the shoes, "Sometimes I try a few of the shoes out and see if they're worth ordering more. And then I keep the ones I tried out. I love those ones."

"Because they're red?" Brittany asked. And almost immediately Santana answered.

"Because they're clumsy."

Brittany smiled and remembered getting those shoes for Santana from Kurt. She also remembers trying them on before giving them to the latina. At that thought, her cheeks started to turn pink as she ducked her head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I've been told I'm infectious." Brittany said shyly. Santana shook her head.

"It's okay." Santana said, "And I prefer the word 'contagious'. It kind of suits you better."

"T-thanks, I guess."

"It's a compliment." Santana stated, "It means you rub off on people... In a good way. After I put those shoes on, I stumbled. I never stumble. And the weird thing is that I liked stumbling. It felt different." Santana smiled and watched as Brittany tried to hold back a beaming grin, "I still think you'd be a pretty shitty ramp model, though."

Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you, Santana." Brittany said, "You kinda made me feel better." Santana nodded and gave the blonde a friendly wink, also realizing that she'd just been called Santana. She liked the way the blonde said her name. It sounded like hot chocolate. Delicious.

"You know, I'm not usually like this with people." Santana said, "Especially, not after knowing them for a day. You must be pretty special, Brittany. Don't let anyone take advantage of that."

"Yes, Ms Lopez." Brittany said with a nod, "Should I get back to work now?"

"Yes. Go into the dress department and pick out 5 dresses that you like. But they have to resemble spring. And then bring them back here." Santana said. Brittany nodded and walked out. Santana sat down and smiled, unprofessionally letting her gaze run down the blondes back as the door closed. She chuckled at how ditzy Brittany was before the ringing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts, "What?!" she snapped, "So, then get in there and do it, ass face! Don't just sit there and smell like your doing the work!.. God damn it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch.

Brittany remembered Rachel telling her that she only had half an hour. 30 minutes. She was relieved that she packed a sandwich this morning because she was not prepared to run halfway across New York City to get one of her favorite sandwiches. No.

She sat at her desk and picked up her bag, standing up and making her way to the cafeteria. She still had to find 3 more dresses she liked that resembled spring and she had to get them to Santana by the end of the day. She'd asked the dress department lady, Quinn, to hold the two dresses she'd already picked out and told her she'd be back.

She skipped over to a table in the cafeteria and sat down, taking out her sandwich and widening her eyes in delight at the sight of it. As she was about to take a bite, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She frowned and put her sandwich down, turning around and letting her eyes almost bulge out of her head at the sight of Santana.

"Hi," she said shyly, standing up and looking at Santana like a child that had just done something bad. Santana chuckled and picked up Brittany's bag.

"Come on. I'm taking you to lunch. We have to talk." Santana said, handing Brittany her bag before making her way out of the cafeteria. Brittany quickly wrapped her sandwich back up and followed the latina out of the cafeteria.

As soon as they were downstairs in Santana's limo, Brittany put her sandwich back in her bag and looked at Santana with eyes wide and mouth closed, expectant.

"Don't have a heart attack, if you're with me during lunch, you don't have to be back at work in half an hour." Santana said calmly as the limo made a left. Brittany calmed and nodded.

"Okay," she said. Santana laughed and looked at her phone, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just... I know this is kind of like your first day if you don't count yesterday, but, you need to relax." Santana said, "It's normal to be nervous and whatever, but, honestly, I'm not that scary. I'm only scary when people are a bitch. And you're not."

"Sorry, I'm just... It's just that you're Santana Lopez and, you're like, a fashion icon and I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm dyslexic and have an abusive boyfriend who's always drunk and snorts cocaine in my bedroom." Brittany said, "And to make things worse, my cat's selling my stuff to buy cigarettes." Santana was speechless. She didn't know what to say to what she'd just heard, "Sorry, I know you're my boss and I shouldn't have shared all that with you, but, I feel like I can talk to you about anything, so.."

"Brittany, I told you already, it's okay. I want you to talk to me. If there's something I can do to help, I wanna know so, I can do it." Santana said. Brittany nodded looked down into her lap, "I didn't know you were dyslexic."

"Oh. Yeah. Kids at school used to call me stupid because the numbers and letters get mixed up in my head sometimes." Brittany said.

"I don't think you're stupid." Santana said genuinely. Brittany smiled and nodded, "You know, on Friday Quinn, Kurt and I are going out. You wanna come?"

"Um.. Wait, you're my boss." Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"And I'm Quinn's boss and Kurt's boss but, they're coming out with me on Friday. And I want you to come too. So does Kurt. He says you're sweet and look like you should live with fairies." Santana said. Brittany chuckled and smiled at Santana.

"I'd love to come, but, my boyfriend's probably not gonna let me go." Brittany said.

"Yeah, you're coming. You're boyfriend sounds like a real douche and he can go fuck himself." Santana said. Brittany smiled before shaking her head.

"He'll hurt me if I go." Brittany said.

"Well, Quinn and Kurt are coming back to my house afterward so, you can come too and then on Saturday morning, I'll drop you off at your place and if your boyfriend's there, I'll have a few words." Santana said, lifting her one leg and placing it over the other. The limo stopped and the two girls got out, Brittany still speechless at what Santana had said.

"So, you mean like a sleepover?" Brittany asked. Santana chuckled as they walked into a restaurant and sat down at a table.

"Yeah, like a sleepover. On the weekends, I'm not scary boss lady, I go pretty crazy and party like an animal." Santana said as the waiter walked over.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll just get a laté." Santana said before looking at Brittany.

"Can I please have a Dr Pepper?" she asked. He nodded and wrote it down before handing them two menus and walking away. Santana looked at Brittany as she stuck her tongue out while reading through the menu. She smiled and looked at her own menu, "So, you were saying about a sleepover and being a party animal?"

"Yeah," Santana said with a chuckle, "Um, so, please would you just come out with us and then join us for a sleepover?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and thought. Santana watched as the blondes top teeth gripped her bottom lip and studied her forehead and the way it creased when the blonde frowned.

"Okay." Brittany said with a smile, "But, you promise you'll help with my boyfriend on Saturday? He'll hit me if he thinks I didn't want to spend time with him."

"Brittany," Santana started, "You shouldn't be this scared of someone you're seeing. Does he hit you often?"

"Um..." Brittany started, remembering Sebastian's threat, "Not all the time. Only when he's drunk or angry at me. You know, when I've done something wrong."

"A man should never hit the woman he's seeing even when she has done something wrong." Santana said, "It's sick and it's abuse. And you definitely do not deserve that. In fact, a man should never hit a woman ever, full stop. Nobody should hit the person they're seeing. And if he loved you, he wouldn't hit you."

"I guess you're right." Brittany said, "So, do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"Why'd you ask if I'm seeing someone of either sex?" Santana asked.

"I didn't wanna just assume that you're straight. You could be bisexual like me. Or gay. So, I always ask both, just in case." Brittany answered. Santana nodded.

"Well, no, I'm not seeing anyone. And I'm gay. So, you can just assume that I sleep with women." Santana said. Brittany smiled and nodded as the waiter brought them their drinks, "Thanks."

"Thank you." Brittany said happily as her Dr Pepper was put down in front of her. Her eyes widened in delight and she smiled like a child on her birthday at the sight of her favorite soda.

"Anything to eat?" the waiter asked, taking out his notepad and pen.

"Yes. Can I just get a Caesar Salad?" Santana asked, closing her menu and sliding it toward him.

"Okay, and for you Ms?" he asked after writing it down, gesturing to Brittany.

"Can I just get a chicken mayonnaise sandwich? But can you put pickles on it too and mustard? Oh! And, if it's possible, could you crush up some Doritos and put those on too?" Brittany asked. The waiter frowned but still nodded, writing it down, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded, picked up the menus and walked away. Santana chuckled and frowned at Brittany as the blonde turned to look at her.

"What?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

"Doritos, pickles and mustard on a chicken mayonnaise sandwich?" Santana asked as she laughed. Brittany smiled and nodded while opening her Dr Pepper.

"Yeah. The best sandwich ever. But, I'm pretty sure that there won't be any Doritos on my sandwich... And that's okay." Brittany said, putting her straw in her Dr Pepper and taking a sip.

"You're cute." Santana said, taking a sip of her laté.

"Thanks." Brittany said, "And you're pretty." Santana put her laté down and her smile disappeared. Her facial expression changed from one that showed she was happy to one that showed she was shocked at the blondes statement.

"W-what?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled and repeated herself.

"I said you're pretty." Brittany said. Santana smiled and looked down, becoming what Brittany identified as shy, "Beautiful, actually."

"Well, thank you. You are too." Santana said. Brittany blushed and sipped her Dr Pepper to distract herself from Santana's soft, intoxicating smile.

"Thank you." Brittany said. It was obvious that Brittany had an undeniably strong attraction to Santana. She always had. Ever since she saw her in Vogue Magazine and nearly choked on her Sour Patch Kids because of how beautiful the latina was. When she found out the latina was looking for an assistant, she immediately applied, "When I was younger, and the very first issue of Snix Magazine came out, I bought it and sat in bedroom on my bed just staring at that picture of you on the cover. I'd already seen you posing in Vogue and I nearly choked when I saw that picture so, when I saw the one on Snix Magazine I literally couldn't stop looking at it."

"Really?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded.

"Really." the blonde confirmed, "I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. That's when I realized that I'm into girls and guys. 'Cause I was super attracted to you." Santana couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at those words. A few seconds later, the waiter brought their food and Brittany almost squealed when she saw the Doritos on her sandwich, "Thank you so much." Brittany said to the waiter. She then dug in her bag and took out a 10 dollar bill and put it in his pocket, "You are the man." he smiled really wide at her and nodded before walking away.

"You know, I think that because he made my assistant happy, I'm gonna have to give him a giant tip." Santana said. Brittany's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't think this restaurant even has Doritos. He probably had to go to the store to get them and that's super sweet." Brittany said. Santana realized that this was the most she'd seen Brittany talk since she met the blonde. She already felt an incredibly strong connection to Brittany and didn't understand why, but she figured it had something to do with her last life.

"Yeah, I'll give him a big tip. Don't worry." Santana said, picking up her fork and picking at her Caesar Salad. Brittany picked up her sandwich and took a giant bite out of it, letting her eyes roll to the back of her head and making an orgasm noise. Santana's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush.

"This is a total foodgasm." Brittany said, "Do you wanna try?" Santana chuckled and looked around to make sure nobody had heard Brittany moan for a sandwich.

"Um... Sure." Santana said. Brittany smiled and stood up, walking around to Santana's side of the table and picking up her sandwich, holding it up for Santana to bite. Santana frowned but took a bite anyway before Brittany sat back down and ate some more.

"So?" Brittany said, "Is that the best sandwich you've ever tasted or what?"

"You were right. It's delicious." Santana said, bringing a piece of lettuce up to her mouth and eating it.

"See? What did I tell you? Best. Sandwich. Ever." Brittany said, her mouth half full, "It's like taking a bite of unicorn dust."

"Unicorn dust?"

"Oh yeah, it's a real thing. It's where Tinkerbell gets her fairy dust from. She mixes the glitter from her dress with the unicorn dust and then it's fairy dust." Brittany said, taking another bite of her sandwich. Santana was dumbstruck. This 24 year old woman was sitting in front of her, eating a sandwich with Doritos, pickles, mustard, mayonnaise and chicken on it and telling her about unicorn dust, fairy dust and Tinkerbell and she didn't want to slap her. She wanted to kiss her cheek and hug her because of how cute she was.

"Well, that's extremely interesting. I never knew that." Santana said.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Brittany said, chewing on her sandwich in the most unlady-like way possible and Santana still found her adorable.

"I guess you do."

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Brittany asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, right. Um, well, the spring designs are coming in tomorrow. So, I'm going to need you to come to my house after work." Santana said, lifting her laté and taking a sip.

"Tomorrow?" Brittany asked, mouth full. Santana nodded. Brittany nodded too before speaking, "Okay."

"And don't worry about having to take a taxi or the subway, you'll just come back with me and when we're done choosing the first few designs, Finn can take you home." Santana said.

"Okay. Cool." Brittany said, "When we get back to the office, I'll go get those dresses you wanted."

"Great. So, I have to ask, how is everyone treating you so far?" Santana asked, "And by everyone, I mean Quinn. She can be a real bitch sometimes." Brittany smiled.

"Well, when I went into the dress department earlier, she was really sweet." Brittany said, "She's really pretty too."

"She was actually nice to you?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded, "You really must be special. She's never nice to the newbies."

"Really? Huh. She was really sweet to me." Brittany said before taking a sip of her Dr Pepper.

"Well, that's a good thing. It means she likes you." Santana said, eating some of her salad.

"I like her too." Brittany said, "And I like Kurt. Rachel's kind of annoying, but I think she means well."

"Yeah, and she has a big mouth. Which is why I don't let her see what's going in the magazine until the magazine actually comes out. I made the mistake of letting her see the designs once and she literally told the entire design team who's designs were going in the magazine and who's weren't." Santana said, shaking her head, "God, I was so pissed off after she did that, I even contemplated suspending her from work for two weeks." Brittany giggled and took another bite of her sandwich.

"That's funny. But, I would never do that. I'm really good at keeping secrets. I still haven't told anybody about the time Lord Tubbington offered to take my virginity." Brittany said, "Oops." Santana chuckled.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Santana said, "But, who's Lord Tubbington?"

"My cat." Brittany answered simply before taking a sip of her Dr Pepper.

Santana's eyes widened and she almost choked on her laté.

"Um.. Your cat offered to take your virginity?" Santana asked.

"Yes. But, I didn't go through with it. I mean, I love Lord Tubbington, but, he's like my brother. I don't see him that way." Brittany said. Santana's eyes widened comically before she put her laté down and smiled.

"Well," Santana started, "It's sweet that he offered." Brittany smiled really wide and nodded.

"I think so too." Brittany said, "I think Lord Tubbington would really like you. He doesn't like Sebastian but that's understandable. Sebastian once kicked Lord Tubbington when I was away visiting my parents and he didn't feed him for the whole weekend that I was gone."

"I'm assuming Sebastian is your boyfriend." Santana said. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah." Brittany said, "I got really angry with him but then he threw a lamp at me and told me to shut up, so... I don't like to talk back to him anymore."

"Brittany, that's not healthy. Does anyone else know that he abuses you?" Santana asked.

"No. Only you. But that's only because you're super smart and you figured it out yourself." Brittany said. Santana smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, you can always talk to me about it. I know I'm your boss and that's a little weird, but, it doesn't feel weird saying it." Santana said, "So, if he ever hurts you or does anything that's harmful in any way, tell me."

"I will. Promise." Brittany said, "Thank you, Ms Lopez."

"Santana." Santana corrected.

"Right. Sorry." Brittany said, "Thank you, Santana."

"Anytime, Brittany."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Quinn." Brittany said, skipping into the dress department to pick out the remaining three dresses and then collect the two she'd already picked out. Quinn looked up from the sewing machine and smiled with a pin in her mouth.

"Hey," Quinn said, taking the pin out of her mouth and standing up, "Okay, I have those two dresses you asked me to hold and if you want, I can take you to a section that has dresses that are a lot similar to the ones you picked."

"Really? Yeah, that'd be awesome." Brittany said as Quinn picked up the two dresses and hung them over her arm as she walked up to Brittany.

"Okay. Follow me." Quinn said, gesturing with her fingers for Brittany to follow. Brittany nodded and followed Quinn through a door and down a hallway with red walls and a black door right at the end.

"I feel like we're going to Narnia." Brittany said with a dazed look on her face as she stared at the wall. Quinn chuckled.

"That's a first." she said, opening the black door and walking in with Brittany following, "Okay. Say hello to spring."

"Wow," Brittany said as she looked around the room. It had leaves painted on the walls and colorful flowers spurting out of trees that were also painted onto the wall. There were electric racks that were spinning in the center of the room. All the dresses in this room resembled spring and Brittany smiled really wide, "This is like, spring heaven." Quinn smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, go crazy. You say you needed three more dresses right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Brittany said.

"Well, you have plenty to choose from. And all the dresses in this room were designed by Santana herself, so, if she knows you chose her designs, she'll be really impressed." Quinn said. Brittany smiled and squealed before running toward the spinning rack and excitedly looking at all the dresses. Quinn smiled and sat on a chair, watching the excited blonde admire every single dress that spun past her. She was now running around the rack, following a dress that she was trying to get off of it. Once she'd gotten the dress off the rack, she slung it over her arm and ran to a different shelf, starting her excited process all over again.

"Okay, I've got three dresses I like." Brittany said, walking up to Quinn after she'd finished her dress party for one, "They're all really good but I think these three are the best."

"Santana designed all three of those dresses when she was in college. Her first year. She got A+ for each one of her designs." Quinn said, standing up and opening the black door, walking out with Brittany following. The taller blonde shut the door and followed Quinn back out into the department.

"Huh. That's pretty impressive." Brittany said, "Santana's really talented."

"She sure is." Quinn said, "She thinks you are too." Brittany's eyes snapped up to Quinn from where they had been admiring the dresses in her arms.

"She... She what?" Brittany asked.

"She thinks you're talented." Quinn said.

"What? How would she even know that. I only started yesterday." Brittany said, feeling her face heat up and her ears go red.

"Santana's like a fashion and talent guru. She can smell talent on people." Quinn said, handing the two dresses she was holding over to Brittany, "She definitely smelt it on you."

"Wow, Santana Lopez thinks I'm talented." Brittany said with an amazed smile, "Me." Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"Mm," she hummed, "So, are you coming out with us on Friday?"

"Yes. Santana asked me during lunch." Brittany said, "And we're having a sleepover, right? She said that too."

"Yeah, we're having a sleepover." Quinn said as she giggled, "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you on Friday or more during the week. You best get those dresses to Santana." Brittany nodded frantically before skipping out of the dress department and toward Santana's office. She knocked on the door and heard Santana give her entry.

"Hey," she said as she peaked her head around the door, "I have those dresses you wanted." Santana smiled and gestured her in with her pointer and middle fingers. Brittany slung the five dresses over the edge of the chair opposite Santana's desk and looked at the latina.

"Well," Santana said expectantly, "Show them to me."

"Oh! Right, okay." Brittany said, immediately beginning to show her boss the five dresses she picked out. Once she was done, she sighed and looked at Santana who's fingers were resting on her chin, her brow creased and her lips pursed.

"Mm," Santana hummed in thought, "I remember designing those three." Brittany's head snapped to the three dresses Santana designed and she nodded, "You've got good taste in clothes, Brittany. Well done. I love them. Do me a favor and hang them on that rack next to the window." Brittany nodded and picked up all the dresses. She walked over to the rack Santana had referred to and began hanging all five dresses on some of the free hangers before hanging them on the rack.

"Okay, Ms Lopez. Do you need anything else?" Brittany asked, standing at the door with her hands in front of her. Santana smiled and gestured Brittany toward her. Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana's desk, "What's up?"

"Kneel down in front of me." Santana said, turning her chair to the side. Brittany hesitated before kneeling down in front of Santana, "Hold your arm out." Brittany did as she was told and held out her right arm, "You're left arm." Brittany felt her cheeks flush but held out her left arm. Santana gently rolled up her sleeve and pulled open her top drawer, taking out a mini first aid kit. She opened it and took out some cotton wool and antiseptic cream. She put some of the cream onto the cotton wool and gently dabbed it onto the burn hole in Brittany's arm. Brittany hissed and her face contorted into one of pain, "Sorry," Santana whispered, scared that if she spoke any louder, it might hurt Brittany more. She continued to rub the cream into the blondes arm before throwing the cotton wool into the trash and taking out a fresh piece and then dabbing it in Mercurochrome before gently dabbing that on Brittany's wound. As soon as she was done with that, she discarded the piece of red cotton wool and took a band-aid out of the first aid kit. She softly and carefully placed it over the small circular wound and gently ran her tan thumb over it to make sure it stayed on. Brittany tore her eyes away from the latina's face and looked at the band-aid before smiling through a chuckle.

"I love Donald Duck." she said softly. Santana smiled and closed her drawer after putting the first aid kit back.

"Mm, me too." she said with a gentle smile, "You can get back to work now. I just wanted to cover that up. It looks painful." Brittany smiled and looked at the ground before standing up and nodding her thanks.

"Thank you, Santana." she said softly and shyly, tucking an invisible hair behind her ear. Santana smiled and turned her chair back to the way it was as Brittany walked to the door.

"No problem." she said as the blonde twisted the door knob and opened the door, "And, Brittany?"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, turning around and looking at her boss.

"I have plenty more Donald Duck band-aids if you need them." Santana said, "Feel free to be as contagious as you like."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Will post next chapter soon. :) thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hakuna Matata

Friday. Six Thirty PM.

Brittany followed closely behind Santana, clutching her sleepover bag in her arms as she watched the brunettes tied up hair fall down her back and sway gently from side to side with each step the latina took. Santana had decided to wear a high ponytail that day and yet her long hair still fell past her shoulder blades. Brittany smiled as Santana stopped and turned herself toward the shoe department.

"Lady lips," she said, "We're leaving now. Come on. Let's go. Finn's not gonna wait." And then they were walking again as Kurt shut the lights off in the shoe department and followed the two girls. As soon as they got to the elevator, Kurt spoke up.

"I'll just get Quinn." he said before running off to the dress department with his arms straight down at his sides and his hands spread out like a ballerina's.

"Are you ready to get drunk?" Santana asked Brittany. Brittany was shocked at her bosses question but smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." she answered as they got into the elevator. Santana held the door open and stuck her head out.

"Porcelain! Fabgay! Come on! Brittz and I are ready to get our drink on!" she yelled down the empty hallway, letting her strong, ghetto voice bounce off the walls and make an echo. Brittany smiled as she noticed the latina's nickname for her. Santana craned her neck to look at Brittany as she heard the blonde giggle, "What are you laughing at?" she asked with an amused tone.

"Your ghetto accent." Brittany said.

"Excuse me, butz my ghetto accent just so happens to bees the bests ghetto accent in New York fucking City." Santana said with her ghetto voice. Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Santana smiled and looked back into the hallway, noticing Kurt and Quinn walking toward the elevator, "Well, it's about fucking time you two showed up. Brittz and I are nearly a hundred fucking years old."

"Actually, I'm still 24." Brittany said in all seriousness, causing a loud, hearty laugh to erupt from Santana. Brittany's heart sped up at the sound and she felt as though there was a marching band parading around inside her chest and a swarm of butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. Kurt and Quinn smiled and got into the elevator just as the doors started closing and noticed Santana almost in tears from laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Lespez?" Quinn asked. Santana stopped her laughter and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye during her fit of non-stop hysterics.

"Nothing. Just something Brittany said." Santana said, smiling as the elevator moved downward toward the lobby. She looked at Brittany and absentmindedly bit her lower lip before the doors dinged open and they all walked out.

As soon as they were in the limo, Santana made her way to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of red wine.

"Okay, let's get this party started." she said, taking out four glasses from the cabinet underneath the mini sink and popping open the wine bottle. She poured wine into all four glasses while the limo drove down the busy streets of New York. Santana handed Kurt, Quinn and Brittany a glass before sitting down and bringing one leg over the other as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes with a sigh, "I can't walk in these shoes for another second." she said, causing Quinn to scoff, "Listen, Fabgay, I own your job and I can take it away from you in a second."

"Yes, Ms Lopez." Quinn said in a nasal, mocking tone. Santana shook her head and took a sip of her wine.

Brittany sat quietly on the couch and held her wine glass with two hands while her sleepover bag sat in her lap. Santana's eyes fluttered open and while Quinn and Kurt made conversation, she took the time to admire Brittany's features. Her sparkly blue eyes and thin, pink lips. Her endless about of light freckles that covered her nose. She watched as Brittany raised her wine glass to her lips with both hands and gulped it all down. A smile graced the latina's face and a soft chuckle fell from her plump lips. Brittany brought the glass down and Santana noticed a red mustache right above Brittany's upper lip. Brittany let her eyes wander around the limo and then let them land on Santana's legs. She didn't notice Santana staring adoringly at her until blue eyes met brown ones and her cheeks and ears tinted pink. Santana smiled softly and didn't stop staring.

Santana wasn't afraid of someone knowing she was looking at them. If she wanted to look, she'd look. Simple. And with Brittany, looking is less than what she wanted to do, but she knew it was unprofessional. After Brittany had come over to her house on Wednesday night after work and accidentally spilled coffee all over her Persian rug, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the blonde. It was a weird reason to not be able to get your mind off someone, Persian rugs are expensive and coffee stains, but, just the worried and embarrassed look on Brittany's face and how her eyes widened and cheeks immediately pinked caused Santana to form a crush.

Brittany was incredibly attracted to Santana and already had an extremely strong crush on the latina but, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Santana was her boss and the CEO of Snix Magazine. Why would Santana want her? Santana had been so sweet and comforting toward her whenever the subject of Sebastian came up but, that's just because she's her friend. 'It doesn't mean anything more.' Brittany thought. Sebastian hadn't contacted her since Monday night and Brittany was relieved. She was still scared that he would though. And thank god he didn't have a key to her apartment.

The two girls were still making eye contact and Santana's smile widened when Brittany almost dropped her glass but caught it in time.

'Hi,' Santana mouthed. Brittany smiled and tucked a strand of her behind her reddened ear.

'Hi,' she mouthed back. Santana's teeth gripped her lower lip and she winked.

'You can relax now,' she mouthed slowly so as the blonde could understand, 'We aren't at work anymore. We aren't co-workers right now. We're friends.' Brittany took time to understand what Santana was saying but she figured it out and nodded.

'Friends.' She mouthed back. Santana chuckled and tore her gaze away from Brittany, grabbing the wine bottle and topping up the blondes empty glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Brittany asked as Santana put the bottle back down.

"So what if I am?" Santana asked cheekily as she leaned back again and kicked off her shoes. Brittany got shy and smiled as she ducked her head down and looked at the red wine sitting in her cup. She couldn't help but think that it looked like blood. It reminded her off the night back in senior year when Sebastian took her to a look-out and parked the car before throwing his arm around her shoulders. She was still a virgin then and was completely and utterly innocent. Herself and Sebastian had only been dating a week that night and she thought she liked him. Until he climbed on top of her in the car and literally forced her to stop screaming as he bit her lip and held her hands back with one hand as he undid his pants with the other... He raped her that night and told her to keep quiet about it as he opened the cubby hole in his car and showed her his pistol. She promised to keep quiet after that. She remembered seeing blood dripping down her thighs when she walked into her bedroom that night. She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep, "Brittany? Brittany?" Santana called, "Britt, we're at the club. You can leave your bag in the limo. Come on." she said, grabbing Brittany's hand after putting her wine on the counter. Quinn and Kurt were already walking into the club, arm in arm. Santana shielded her and Brittany with her arm as the paparazzi swarmed them while they got out of the limo.

After an unfortunate incident with the paps, Santana now doesn't say anything to them. She either flips them off or ignores them.

When they walked into the club, Santana lead Brittany to the more quiet VIP area. Kurt and Quinn were already at the VIP bar, ordering drinks. Before they could walk any further, Santana stopped herself and Brittany from walking and turned toward the blonde.

"You okay? You seemed pretty out of it back in the limo." Santana said, concern etched into her voice. Brittany nodded.

"Um, yeah. Just thinking." she replied, swallowing and then realizing Santana's hand was still grasping hers. The latina quickly let go and sighed.

"Tell me later?" she asked. Brittany nodded and Santana smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the bar, "Okay, two Long Island Ice Teas please. Make 'em fast, Puckerman. Brittz here needs a drink."

"Calm your tits, Lezpez." he said as he began preparing two Long Island Ice Teas. Quinn and Kurt were already sipping on their margaritas as Quinn danced her way over to Santana and Brittany.

"Kurt and I are gonna go dance!" she yelled. Santana flinched.

"Q, the music's not that loud here. You don't have to yell, I'd be able to hear you if you whispered." she said. Quinn nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, yanking him down the stairs and toward the dance floor, leaving Santana and Brittany alone with Puckerman.

"Two Long Island Ice Teas." Puck said, sliding the drinks across the bar toward the girls.

"Thanks, Puck." Santana said, "Puck, this is Brittany, Brittz, this is my man whore Puckerman."

"Name's Noah, but you can call me Sex Shark." Puck said, leaning against the bar and wiggling his eyebrows at Brittany who scrunched up her nose and frowned.

"Sharks can have sex?" she asked, confused. Santana laughed and smirked at Puck.

"So, I'm guessing she's your new lady friend, Lopez?" Puck assumed.

"Nope. She's my assistant." Santana said. Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Brittany sipped her drink, eyes fixated on the purple elephant on the refrigerator. He leaned in toward Santana and glanced at Brittany before talking.

"You can't seriously tell me that you don't wanna bang her." he mumbled quietly, so as the blonde couldn't hear, "I mean, she's smoking hot."

"Puckerman, she's my assistant. It'd be extremely unprofessional if I were to even make any sexual or romantic gestures or moves on her." Santana whispered, "But... If we're being honest, I do wanna kiss her. She has a boyfriend though."

"Well, I say screw him. She's sexy and if you wanna kiss her, do it!" he whispered loudly before looking at Brittany to make sure she was still focusing on the purple elephant, "Yes, it's super unprofessional and because of the fact that you work together, it could get complicated. But what relationship isn't?"

"Jesus, Puck. Who died and made you the relationship guru?" Santana asked. Puck smiled.

"I may be into sex. But I know about love and relationships. I say you should go for it. Especially if she's attracted to you." Puck said.

"Okay, I really am confused because that elephant on the refrigerator looks really real." Brittany said before sipping her drink. Santana smiled and looked at Brittany.

"It's not real, Britt. It's just a really awesome 3D sticker." Santana said. Brittany nodded and sipped her drink again.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. The ladies, they love it." Puck said before winking and walking toward the back room. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled.

"You know, it may sound weird, but you're freckles are really cute." Santana said. Brittany's lips formed an 'o' shape and she stared at Santana, doe-eyed.

"You've... You've seen my freckles?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're cute." Santana said again. Brittany smiled and finished her drink.

"Thanks." the blonde said, "That's actually a first, so, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I get another one of these? They're good." Brittany said, holding up her empty glass and looking at Santana with pleading eyes. Santana laughed and nodded.

"Puckerman! We need another two Long Island Ice Teas! And could you prepare 6 Screaming Orgasm shots?!" she yelled into the back. Puck came walking out and immediately started preparing the drinks, "Have you ever had a Screaming Orgasm?" Santana asked Brittany. Brittany shook her head.

"No. I've never had a real orgasm either." she admitted. Santana's face dropped and she felt bad.

"What?" she asked with sympathy, "You've never had an orgasm?"

"No." Brittany confirmed, "Never. And I've been with my boyfriend for 7 years. Sad, huh?"

"Yeah," Santana said, automatically feeling bad. Puck slid the two Long Island Ice Teas across the bar and started preparing the Screaming Orgasm shots. Santana gave Brittany her drink and watched as the blondes thin, pink lips immediately wrapped around the straw and started sucking the liquid into her mouth. Santana knew the blonde needed to get drunk and she could tell the blonde was already slightly tipsy, "Yeah, that... That sucks."

"Uh huh." Brittany said, "And when I lost my virginity, I didn't even want it to happen." she admit, causing Santana's face to turn into one of anger, "Mm, my boyfriend raped me. And then he told me not to tell and, I didn't... Well, until now." Brittany kept sipping her drink and finished it in under 10 seconds. Santana was furious. How could someone do something like that to such a sweet, innocent, beautiful girl like Brittany? Did this boy have a conscious? "But, you can't tell anyone. He'll hurt me real bad and I don't want that, so, ssh."

"Um... O-Okay." Santana stuttered out, trying to calm herself as she sipped her drink. Puck brought over the six shots they wanted and smiled as he looked at Brittany stare at the liquid in the shots glasses.

"Does that stuff taste good or blegh?" Brittany asked with a slight slur. Santana smiled and cleared her throat.

"It tastes good. Here, you take three and I'll take three and we'll take them together. Yeah?" Santana said, taking three of the shots. Brittany nodded and moved a seat closer to the latina, so they were now right next to each other. Brittany picked up one shot and looked at Santana.

"What number are we's gonna counts to?" she asked. Santana giggled and realized that Brittany didn't really hold her alcohol too well. She got drunk fast.

"How about three?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and smiled as Santana picked up her first shot. They lifted the shots to their mouths and Santana counted, "One, Two, Three!" she said and they downed the first shot.

"Oh, that is goods!" Brittany exclaimed as she finished her first shot, "Next one!"

"Okay, ready?" Santana asked as they both picked up their second shot. Brittany nodded, "One, two, three!" and they downed the shot. After the third shot, Brittany was giggling like a school girl, resting her head on Santana's shoulder as she laughed.

"Hey, can I get something else? Like, OOH! Whiskey!" she yelled excitedly. Santana smiled and looked at Puck who nodded and got them both a glass of whiskey. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled a drunk smile, "You, my friend, are supers sexy." Santana smiled and rested her head on her arm.

"You too, Britt." she said with a chuckle.

"You know, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd totally be all: 'Hey, pretty lady, what's your number?' You, know?" Brittany said drunkenly as she pretended to be a Barbie doll. Santana laughed and thanked Puck as he gave them their whiskey.

"Yeah." Santana said. Brittany nodded and took a sip of her whiskey.

"But, I won't. 'Cause, you're my boss and that's not allowed." Brittany said.

"What's not allowed? Asking me for my number? Because you already have my number." Santana pointed out with an adoring smile.

"No." Brittany said with a giggle, "No, no. Not that. The part after I ask for your number. You know, when we have sex."

"Oh, right. Right, yeah, that's not allowed." Santana said, nodding and sipping her whiskey, playing along, "You wanna go to the booth? The seats are a lot more comfy."

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and smiling before picking up her whiskey and stumbling after Santana as the latina carefully lead the drunk blonde to the booth. As soon as the two were sitting, Brittany sighed and rested her head in her hand and her elbow on the table while staring at Santana, "You know, I've only known you for five days. FIVE days only and I already feel like kissing you, you know."

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. Five days. They'd known each other for five days and still, it felt like so much longer. Like they'd been friends forever.

"Yeah," Santana said, hesitantly, "Me too." A little risky, seeing as though she's Brittany's boss, but, still the truth.

"Are we gonna kiss tonight?" Brittany asked, straight forward. No hesitation. Santana looked at her and sighed.

"I'm your boss, Britt." she said, looking at her whiskey before taking a sip.

"Not right now, 'cause we're not at work, remember? You said that. We're not co-workers, we're friends now." Brittany said. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." she said.

"So, are we gonna kiss tonight?" Brittany asked again.

"You have a boyfriend, Brittany."

"Barely. He just likes to hit me and threaten me and smoke, get drunk and get high in my apartment and then I don't hear from him for likes a weeks and then he comes backs and has sex with me and thens when that's finished, he tells me to makes him a sandwich and then he sleeps and then it starts all over again." Brittany said, slurring almost every word before downing her whiskey. Santana's eyes bulged at the sight and she gulped. Brittany had a strong mouth and throat, by the looks of it.

"Britt, that's not okay." Santana said, "You need to break up with him."

"I can't." Brittany said simply.

"Yes, you can. He's just a sick, sadistic son of a bitch, stupid ass abusive boy. What power does he have over you?" Santana asked incredulously as she looked at the drunk blonde.

"A lot." Brittany said, "But that's fine, 'cause I'll get out one day. Justs not today or tomorrow or anytime soons."

"But, Britt-"

"So, are we gonna kiss tonight?" Brittany asked, interrupting Santana and shifting closer. Santana sighed and began to speak again, "Are we going to kiss tonight?" Brittany asked, her tone more firm as she looked at Santana's lips. Santana stopped talking and looked at Brittany's eyes. She could see the hurt in them. The pain. The need for love and gentleness. Santana could tell she'd never had that, really. So, she decided that, if it were one night only, she'd give Brittany what she needed. Gentleness and affection.

Santana's tan hands left her whiskey glass and raised, cupping Brittany's cheeks ever so gently, careful not to brush the bruise next to her ear.

"Yes. We are." Santana answered as she leaned in slowly and nudged Brittany's nose with her own before resting their foreheads together and slowly tilting her head upward, softly joining their lips. She felt Brittany push in slightly and press their lips together harder. Santana separated her lips and brought the blondes soft, upper lip into her mouth, sucking gently as she felt the blonde exhale through her nose and suck in her lower lip.

There they sat, in a VIP booth, no one else around, gently sucking on each others lips, kissing so softly and so slowly, it became passionate and deep. Santana felt magical as the blondes lips caressed her own and then realized that this wasn't just going to be a one night thing. She knew that now, she was in too deep. And this was her assistant. Her very drunk, very vulnerable assistant who she shouldn't be getting involved with. Who she shouldn't have even kissed. And yet, she couldn't stop. She didn't want to, either.

As they softly and passionately made out, Santana let her thoughts wander to the fact that Brittany's first time was rape and how Brittany had also never had an orgasm. She felt sad and angry thinking that, and even knowing it made her blood boil.

Brittany's boyfriend was about to feel the wrath of Snix. And he didn't even know it was coming.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as Finn had dropped the four girls at Santana's house, yes Kurt is referred to as a girl, they all plonked down on Santana's couch. Every single one of them was absolutely wasted. Brittany was all of a sudden, extremely confident and cuddled next to the latina as Quinn jumped up and raced somewhere in the house, yanking Kurt along with her to help her carry something.

"You have soft lips." Brittany breathed out as she drew patterns on the latina's white blouse, "You're a good kisser. I like your kisses. I don't like Sebastian's kisses. They aren't gentle like your ones. Your kisses are sweet. Sweet lady kisses." Santana softly chuckled and rested her head on Brittany's before risking a kiss on the head.

"You're a good kisser too, Britt." Santana said in a whisper, "Do you wanna get into pajamas so we'll be more comfortable when we watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Brittany said, lifting her head off Santana's chest and holding the latina's hand, grabbing her sleepover bag and gesturing for the latina to show her to the bedroom so she could change. They made their way upstairs and Santana lead Brittany down a hallway toward a big wooden red door. She pushed it open and lead Brittany inside. After closing the door behind them, Santana gestured for Brittany to sit down. Brittany shook her head and opened her bag, immediately taking out her Spongebob pajamas and taking off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Santana's mouth fell open at the sight of a shirtless Brittany.

"Sorry, do you want me to look away?" Santana asked after realizing she was staring. Brittany shook her head and kicked off her shoes.

"No, that's okay." Brittany whispered as she took off her pants, revealing a black lace thong. Santana's mouth was watering and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Brittany's flawless body. Brittany then reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, causing Santana to cover her eyes and make her way to her walk in closet, deciding it was all too much. Santana quickly changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old Mickey Mouse T-shirt before walking out into her room and noticing Brittany sitting cross-legged on her bed, "I like your pajamas." the blonde said shyly. Santana smiled at the recognition of the fact that Brittany was starting to sober up.

"Thanks. I like yours too." she said softly, "Spongebob's the man."

"Yeah." Brittany said, climbing off Santana's bed and zipping up her bag.

"You can leave that in here." Santana said. Brittany nodded and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Okay," she said, turning around and facing Santana, "I'm really sorry about what happened at the club." she said softly, almost embarrassed by her actions and words, "I didn't mean to ambush you to kiss me. And, I shouldn't have bombarded you with all my sex problems and whatever.. So, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Santana responded instantly, "The kiss was nice and... Like I said before, you're a good kisser. And honestly, I wouldn't mind kissing you again." Brittany looked at Santana and smiled in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Santana confirmed, "Absolutely."

"Would you find it weird if I kissed you again now?" Brittany asked shyly as she played with the hem of her T-shirt.

"Not at all." Santana said, watching as Brittany smiled and walked toward her. Brittany stopped in front of her and tentatively cupped her face.

"Okay, I'm... I'm gonna kiss you now." Brittany said, almost as if she were assuring herself that it was okay and not to be nervous. She inhaled deeply through her nose and leaned in.

"Relax, Brittany." Santana whispered gently. Soothingly, "I'm not going to hurt you." that seemed to calm the blonde down as she leaned further and joined their lips. Santana felt Brittany smile into the kiss and knew she was relaxed.

Tan arms found their way around a slim back and gently rubbed up and down as plump lips separated and a pink tongue darted out and slowly licked a pink lip. Brittany gave Santana entrance and soon their tongues were dancing with one another inside of Brittany's mouth and the blonde felt as though she were in heaven. She was kissing founder, owner and CEO of Snix Magazine and it felt as though they'd been kissing forever. Like it was normal.

"Your mouth tastes good." Brittany mumbled softly before joining their lips again. Santana smiled and used her hands to gently stop Brittany's actions by softly pushing her face away.

"We should probably get back down there before Quinn and Kurt come looking for us. They're probably wondering where we are." Santana whispered, eyes closed and lips still inches away from Brittany's.

"Okay," Brittany agreed, "But can I get one more kiss before we go back down?" This made Santana beam and she nodded.

"Of course." she answered before Brittany brought their lips together again. And at that moment, she knew, this was definitely not a one time thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Downstairs, Quinn and Kurt had raded the living room with thousands and thousands of pillows and blankets. Quinn was in the process of moving the coffee table out of the way while Kurt was in the kitchen, dancing around like a fairy while making popcorn. Santana and Brittany sat down on the couch and Quinn squealed when she looked at the floor of pillows.

"This is gonna be the bestest sleepover," Quinn said before taking a long, dramatic pause, "In the world." Brittany smiled and crossed her legs, deciding to sit on the opposite side of the couch, away from Santana.

Brittany knew what they did was wrong, she cheated and, even though Sebastian's an ass, she doesn't like to cheat. But, even though kissing Santana was wrong on so many levels, she couldn't help but feel so right while doing it. And yes, they'd only known each other for five days, but, she felt such a strong connection to the latina already and, that's something she'd never felt before.

"Yes, Q. It's gonna be the best sleepover in the world. But, all my sleepovers are the best sleepovers in the world, so, it's kind of a given." Santana said with a smile. Brittany looked at the latina and bit her lip. Kurt then ran out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn and put it in the middle of the pillows on the floor.

"Okay, butter popcorn! Eat it all up!" Kurt sang before sitting down, "Now, what are we watching?"

"Nothing until somebody gets twizzlers." Santana said. Quinn smiled and got up, racing into the kitchen and scrambling to get the packet of twizzlers in Santana's sweet cupboard. As soon as Quinn was back in the living room, Santana turned on the TV and sighed, "Okay, what are we watching?"

"Um, what do you have that we can watch?" Kurt asked.

"I have... 'Megamind', 'The Lion King', 'Valentines Day', 'What to expect when you're expecting', a bunch of other movies that I don't care about and 'Imagine Me and You'." Santana said, going through the movies on her hard-drive. Brittany sat at the edge of the couch quietly and held a pillow to her chest.

"Oh! Let's watch 'Imagine Me and You'!" Quinn exclaimed.

"No, no, no, I fell like watching 'Megamind'." Kurt said, waving his finger in the air as Quinn pouted.

"What do you wanna watch, Britt?' Santana asked.

"Um..." Brittany said, jumping when her phone cut her off, "Sorry.." she mumbled taking her phone out of her pocket and looking at the text. She immediately tensed up and shyed.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Oh, um, it's.. It's no one." Brittany said, "I feel like watching 'The Lion King'."

"Who is it, Britt?" Santana pressed, pressing play on 'The Lion King' and looking at Brittany. Brittany made eye contact with Santana and sighed.

"Sebastian." she answered quietly. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw the scared hiding behind those baby blues.

"Let me see." she whispered. Brittany hesitated but still handed Santana her phone. Santana opened the text and her face became cold.

From Sebastian: Brittany, baby, come over to my place! I'm horny, baby. I want you to suck me off. Bring that sweet ass over here.

Santana handed Brittany's phone back and looked at the blonde, tilting her head to the side and watching as Brittany's sweet face became sad. Santana could tell that Brittany felt used. And, judging by that text, she was being used. Santana shifted closer and snatched a blanket from the floor, laying it over the two of them and bringing Brittany into her arms.

"Timone and Pumbaa are my favorites." Santana said, gently running her hands up and down Brittany's back as the blonde snuggled closer. Brittany appreciated Santana not talking about the text any further.

"Mine too." she whispered.

"Hakuna Matata, Britt." Santana whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Okay! So, Brittany cheated on Sebastian and I know that might not sit well with some of you, but, hey, that shit happens. So, I know some of you might not like that the two of them kissed this fast, but, like I said, they have an extremely strong connection and relationship, so, deal with it.

They aren't going to get together right away, I said that before too, so, don't get too excited yet.

Also, just a side note, if anyone wants to make a poster for this story, feel free. And if anyone wants to make a poster for any of my other stories, again, feel free.

Anywho, thanks for reading. Shall post the next chapter soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Glad most of you enjoyed the last chapter. I just want to quickly apologize for not warning you all about the mentions of rape in the last chapter. I posted it in a rush and wasn't thinking.

The story's going to get interesting in this chapter so, I hope you like what I've done.

Warnings: Violence; Blood

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four: Unprofessional

Monday Morning. Eight Thirty.

Brittany raced into the conference room and stood next to the chair at the head of the table. She craned her neck to see if Santana was walking down the hallway toward the conference room. She was. Brittany sucked in a breath and tried to calm her nerves. Ever since what happened on Friday night, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about Santana. Her boss. So incredibly inappropriate and unprofessional, but it felt so right. She quickly placed Santana's coffee down and took a step back as the glass conference room door was pushed open and Santana walked in. The latina glanced at Brittany and then at the rest of her employees.

"The designs I got were better than the previous hand-ins." Santana said, taking off her coat and throwing it to the side. Rachel quickly caught it and held it in her arms. Santana said down in her seat and glanced at the coffee sitting infront of her, "Thank you, Brittany." Brittany nodded and swallowed, feeling a hypothetical swarm of butterflies fly up her throat, "Now, to those of you who have yet to hand in your designs, I suggest you get that done before the end of the day. The board is not going to wait and you've already had a week. Also, Mr Chang, if you ever approve an order without my consent again, I will personally rip your dick off and feed it to your pet iguana. Understood?" Mike nodded and gulped as tears pooled in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and focused on his notepad and pen, "Blaine, I would like to personally congratulate you on designing the worlds prettiest spring bow-tie." Blaine sighed and nodded, noticing the sarcastic tone in his bosses voice, "And Kurt says he wants to talk to you so, go to the shoe department during lunch, yes? Good. We're done here. I'm sick of looking at your pathetic faces." Santana said, standing up, grabbing her coffee and walking out of the conference room with Rachel following behind her and Brittany walking slowly behind. Brittany couldn't believe how mean Santana had just been. She guessed it was normal, she'd seen Blaine's bow-tie design and it wasn't all that good, but... It was none of her business. Brittany knew she had to speak to Santana about Friday. She felt bad for cheating on her boyfriend but, he had a prostitute's number on his phone, so, she didn't feel as guilty as she should.

Rachel very quickly hung up Santana's coat and scrambled to open the latina's office door. Santana walked into her office and put her coffee down before seating herself down in her seat, turning on her computer and turning her seat toward the giant window behind her. She placed one leg over the other and leaned back, looking at the busy streets below, watching the rushed New Yorkers fight to get taxi's and race out of Starbucks to get to work on time.

"Ms Lopez," a soft voice said behind Santana. Santana turned in her chair and looked at the shy blonde standing in her doorway, "Can I please talk to you for a second?" Santana gave one nod and Brittany walked in, closing the door behind her and almost tripping over her own feet as she walked to sit down, "Um..." she started, almost stuttering and falling over her words, "I..I just, um, just wanted-"

"Slow down." Santana instructed softly, "No rush. Speak slowly and get your sentence out in one piece." Brittany nodded and started again.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened on Friday." Brittany said, visibly nervous. Santana inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her nose. She knew this was coming. They were going to have to speak about it. She just didn't know how to handle this conversation.

"Okay," Santana said, "Talk."

"Okay," Brittany said, fiddling with her hands, "Um, what... What does it mean? Like... I really liked kissing you and, I know that I wanna kiss you again." Santana sighed and took a sip of her coffee, "And again... And again." Brittany added. Making sure Santana knew that she didn't just want one more kiss.

"Oh, god." Santana said, resting her face in her hands and sighing. This was so incredibly unprofessional and Santana knew that, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help herself from wanting to kiss Brittany again too. She couldn't help herself from wanting to kiss Brittany a thousand more times.

"Sorry, I just... I just wanted you to know that." Brittany said, "I like you Santana. A lot."

"Jesus, Brittany, you're not making this any easier for me." Santana said, running her fingers through her hair and groaning, "Look, I'm your boss and... If what happened on Friday were to happen again, it'd be so unprofessional. I can't get involved with my assistant, Brittany. It's so wrong."

"I get that." Brittany said, "But I still like you."

"Brittany,"

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me, and I'll stop." Brittany said, instantly becoming confident with what she was saying, "Tell me you don't feel the same way about me, then, we can pretend Friday never happened."

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany sitting infront of her, anticipating what she was going to say.

"I can't tell you that, though." Santana said, feeling hopeless in this situation. Brittany's face lit up and a beaming smile spread across her lips.

"Santana, I know that it's unprofessional if we were to be involved with each other but, no one has to know." Brittany said, "And, I really like kissing you. And I really like you. Really, really like you." Santana smiled out a laugh and nodded.

"I really like you too." Santana said, "And I really like kissing you too." Brittany smiled and bit her lip.

"So, can I kiss you again?" Brittany asked. Santana swallowed and stood up, walking around her desk and sitting at the edge of it, gesturing for Brittany to lean in. Brittany started leaning up and Santana leaned down toward Brittany. Brittany smiled into the kiss and softly stroked the latina's lower lip with her tongue. Santana smiled and gave Brittany entrance. Brittany let her tongue stroke the inside of Santana's mouth as she tilted her head to the side and put her hands on either side of Santana's face. The latina hummed and deepened the kiss before slowly pulling away.

"Mm, we're at work. Come back here during lunch, okay?" Santana said, causing the blonde to let out a tiny squeal before leaning back in and joining their lips. Brittany then smiled and pecked Santana's lips once more before getting up and walking toward the door.

"So, um, I'll see you at lunch?" Brittany asked, just to make sure the latina hadn't changed her mind in a time period of 10 seconds.

"See you at lunch." Santana confirmed with a smile. Brittany smiled, bit her lip and walked out. As soon as Brittany was gone, Santana stood up and walked over to her chair. She sat down, turned it toward the window and felt her chest tighten. She took deep breaths in and out, preventing herself from having a panic attack. It wasn't that big a deal that she was sort of involved with Brittany because she was her own boss and she could do what she liked but... It was gonna get so insanely complicated.

To calm herself down, Santana spun around in her chair and took a huge gulp of her coffee before lifting up her phone and dialing a number, listening as the phone rang.

'Don't hang up the phone, Santana.' She thought as she listened.

One ring.

'You have to do this.' She thought.

Two rings.

'She's not gonna answer.'

Three rings.

'Hang up. This isn't worth it.'

Four rin-

"Hola?" said the person on the other end. Santana sucked in a deep, much needed breath and spoke.

"Hola mami."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the bathroom, Brittany was pacing up and down. 15 minutes until lunch. She was nervous. This thing that may or may not be happening with Santana was exciting and, at the same time, extremely dangerous on her half. If Sebastian ever found out, he'd kill her. Literally.

She turned toward the sinks and splashed her face with the cold water. She kept splashing her face before looking up into the mirror and watching the cold water droplets fall off of her eye lashes and slide off her brows. She sighed and dried her face with a paper towel before making her way out of the bathroom.

5 minutes until lunch. She stood outside the bathroom, curling her fingers into the palms of her hands, over and over again as her thumbs stuck out and looked as though they were going into a spasm.

She then began moving her feet toward Santana's office. As soon as she got there, she stood outside the door and checked her watch. 1 minute. She knocked. Santana gave her entry and she slowly exhaled before opening the door and walking inside. Brittany saw Santana was concentrating on something on her computer when she walked in. She closed the door behind her and inhaled, catching the latina's attention. On her exhale, she smiled. Santana smiled back and stood up. She made her way over to Brittany and stopped right in front of the blonde. She hesitantly lifted her hands and rested them on the blondes neck.

"You've been crying." Brittany stated as Santana leaned in, noticing the redness of Santana's eyes. Brittany also noticed tear stains on Santana's cheeks.

"Um, yeah, but it's no big deal." Santana said, running the pads of her thumbs up and down Brittany's cheeks.

"What do you mean it's no big deal? You were crying. There must be something wrong." Brittany said, "Is it what's happening right now? Do you not want to do this?"

"What? No, of course it's not this." Santana said, "It's just... It's not this. It's personal. Okay?"

"You sure?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Santana leaned in again and brought their lips together. Brittany hummed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, gently running her fingers over the brunette's lower back. Santana's hands didn't move from where they were. They stayed placed on Brittany's neck, her tan thumbs rubbing the blondes cheeks.

"We really shouldn't be doing this at work." Santana mumbled. Brittany sighed and nodded in understanding.

"You're totally right." she said, "But, to be honest, this is the only place we can do this. I can't go to your place anymore unless it's for work because Sebastian yelled at me on Sunday and you can't come to my place because he's always there." Santana sighed and clenched her jaw.

"Well, I'll figure something out." Santana said, "Kurt told me earlier that he wants to take you to lunch. So, I'll see you in half an hour, okay?"

"Oh... Okay." Brittany said with a nod and a small smile. Santana smiled too and pecked Brittany's nose.

"Go. I need to make a few calls anyways." Santana said, moving away from Brittany. Brittany smiled and nodded before opening the door.

"See you later?" Brittany asked, as if she was making sure that Santana still wanted to see her later.

"Yeah." Santana confirmed, "Later."

As soon as the blonde had left Santana's office, Santana sat at her desk and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and leaned back in her chair as the phone rang.

"Hello?" said a rough, Spanish, male voice on the other end. Santana smiled and felt relieved the man had answered.

"Thank God you answered." Santana said, "I need your help."

"Okay, what's going on?" the man answered.

"I need you and the boys to take care of something for me." Santana said before beginning to explain what she needed, "And I don't want you to kill him, just teach him a lesson."

"You got it." said the man. Santana smiled, "When do you want it done?"

"As soon as possible."

"Is tonight good?"

"Tonight's perfect." Santana said, "But, make sure he doesn't know who sent you and why you were sent. And if you mention Brittany, he'll hurt her. So don't even think about it. Just do what needs to be done and when he asks why just say 'You know why' and walk away. Okay? Don't mention Brittany."

"Don't stress. I got it." the man said.

"Okay, thank you." Santana said, "I'll see you next weekend. I love you."

"Love you too, sis."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sebastian was walking down an alley way, a dodgey one. He was looking around, clearly trying to find the guy that'd called him an hour earlier about some free drugs. He stood next to the blue dumpster and looked at his watch.

"Hey!" a loud, Spanish voice echoed down the alley, causing Sebastian's head to snap around in the direction of the voice, "Are you Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yes, sir. You the guy that called me?" Sebastian asked.

"Si." the man said, "My name is Eduardo."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Where's the stuff?" Sebastian asked, running the side of his pointer finger along the tip of his nose in a quick motion before holding out his hand. Eduardo smiled and craned his neck to behind him.

"Diego, Basillio, Javier!" Eduardo called, causing three tall, buff Spanish men to come walking toward them. Eduardo then turned his neck around and looked at Sebastian with a smirk on his face, "These are my brothers. Diego, Basillio, Javier, this is my friend Sebastian Smythe. He's the boy I tell you about."

"Boy?" Sebastian asked with a scoff, "I'm not a boy. I'm a man."

"Is that so?" Basillio, the tallest of the four and the strongest asked, "Well, let's see if this so called man can fight his own battles, boys."

"Wait.. What?" Sebastian asked before Basillio's fist made contact with his nose. His head was thrown back and his nose immediately started bleeding. He held his nose and looked at the four large Spanish men that were now surrounding him, "Who the fuck are you guys?"

"We are your worst nightmare." Diego hissed, getting closer until Sebastian was pushed up against the wall. Javier's hand gripped Sebastian's shirt and started sliding him up the wall, squeezing his neck, "Javier! Do not choke him! You will kill him!"

Javier let go of Sebastian's neck and he fell to the ground, sucking in as much air as he could. Basillio's foot made contact with Sebastian's stomach and then all four of them were kicking Sebastian. He let out screams of pain before Eduardo's fist slammed into his face and he was knocked out. Blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth as he lay on the ground, unconscious. Eduardo made sure there was still a pulse before signaling to his brothers to leave.

As soon as they were out of the alley, Basillio fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Santana?" he said, "It is done. He isn't dead. He is just unconscious. He shouldn't bother Brittany anymore, but, just to be sure, make sure she is safe." he held the phone to his ear for a while longer before smiling, "It's our pleasure. I hope everything works out, si? And we want to meet her... Si. Sleep well, 'tana. Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and tucked it into his pocket.

"I feel like a Long Island Ice Tea." Diego said. Javier, Eduardo and Basillio frowned, "What? Is my favorite drink."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm sorry for the late update, I was having technology troubles. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five: Safe

A few soft knocks were made to the door of a certain blonde. It was about 5 in the morning and, somebody wanted to speak to Brittany. Urgently. Brittany's sock clad feet padded through her apartment to the front door. She opened the door and rubbed her eyes when she thought she was staring at Santana. The brunette smiled and stepped forward, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sorry if I woke you." she whispered.

"No, that's okay. Come in." Brittany said in a croaky voice, turning around and making her way inside. Her blonde hair was matted over to one side, her eyes barely open and her lips dry. She turned on the kitchen light and licked her lips, "Do you want something to drink? Like... Coffee?" Santana smiled and sat down at the island, gesturing Brittany over to her. Brittany frowned but still obeyed and sat next to Santana, "What's up? Why are you here so early?"

"You need to pack your stuff." Santana said softly and calmly, so as not to frighten the blonde with the situation at hand.

"Wh-why?" Brittany stuttered out, suddenly a little afraid at what might've happened.

"It's a long story, but, for now, just pack some clothes. Shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and some valuable stuff. We'll come back for the rest when everything's settled." Santana said.

"Um, Santana, what's going on?" Brittany asked, now slightly more awake than she was before. Santana sighed and kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Just pack your stuff, B. I'll fill you in when we're at my place, okay?" Santana said.

"Um.. Yeah, o-okay." Brittany said, standing up, frown still in place on her face, "Is it okay if I bring Lord Tubbington too?"

"Of course." Santana said, brushing her fingers through Brittany's hair, "Go take a shower, get dressed and then pack your stuff. No rush."

Brittany nodded and smiled at the calming way Santana was brushing out her hair.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Just help yourself to anything." Brittany said with a shy smile before turning around and making her way to her bedroom. A few minutes later, while Santana was brewing a pot of coffee to wake Brittany up, the shower turned on. Santana smiled as she heard Brittany singing.

"In the middle of the night I'm in bed alone, don't care if you're glass, paper, styrafome. When I need some water baby, coffee or gin! You're the only thing, I wanna put them in." the blonde sang at the top of her lungs. Santana smiled and just listened. Brittany singing soothed her and calmed the butterflies swarming around in her stomach. She was nervous too. She knew that her brothers hadn't said anything about Brittany during their "meeting" with Sebastian, and she trusted them. But she didn't want to risk anything. She wasn't going to assume Brittany was safe just because Sebastian had been taken care of. He could be really angry and take it all out on Brittany and that was something that Santana wouldn't stand for. And now, as the shower turned off and soft hums were coming from the bedroom, Santana felt a strong urge to protect Brittany from anything and everything that may hurt her.

"Britt?" Santana called softly as she stood outside the blonde's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Brittany answered as she began to change. Santana ran her fingers softly across the wood of the door and rested her head against it.

"You want sugar in your coffee?" she asked, too chicken to say what she'd wanted to. Brittany smiled to herself and put on her sweat pants.

"Yeah. Two, please." she answered, "And milk." Santana chewed on her lower lip and nodded.

"Alright. Take your time in there, okay?" she said softly, "There really isn't a need to rush. We have time."

"Okay." Brittany said softly. Santana smiled and made her way back to the kitchen.

As soon as Brittany had finished getting dressed and packing all her necessary items, she made her way out to the kitchen and plonked her stuff down while Santana handed her a coffee mug.

"Here ya go." Santana said. Brittany mumbled a soft 'thanks' as they sat together in silence. Just looking at each other. No words needed. But when fur ran across Santana's legs, coffee was everywhere, "Waah! What the fuck is that?!" she squealed, jumping up and spilling her coffee. Brittany laughed. And then she laughed some more. And then, soon enough, she was in a fit of giggles, "What's so funny?"

"It's just Lord Tubbington." Brittany said as she giggled. Tears pooled in Brittany's eyes as she laughed even harder, "Your face was so funny." Santana's hand was covering the left side of her chest and she was recovering from her state of shock.

"Good God, Britt." she said, "That was so scary."

"Sorry." Brittany said, trying her best to contain her giggles, "He obviously likes you." Santana exhaled a long breath and sighed with an oncoming smile.

"Cute laugh." she said simply, "It's the first time I've heard it."

"Oh.." Brittany said with an embarrassed look on her face, "S-sorry."

"Don't be." Santana said, "I love it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as the girls had walked into Santana's house, Brittany carrying Lord Tubbington and Santana carrying Brittany's bag. Santana put it down and sat on the couch while Brittany sat next to her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed and watched as Brittany's gentle hands ran along Lord Tubbington's fur.

"Well, last night, um... My brothers took care of something for me." Santana said, "And, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt again."

"Wait... What?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I got my brother's to teach Sebastian a lesson." Santana said. Brittany's blue eyes widened and her face was unreadable.

"Santana, you can't do that! He'll kill me!" Brittany said, tears pooling in her eyes. Santana saw this and scooted toward Brittany, putting her hands gently on the blonde's cheeks and wiping away a lone tear.

"Relax. I thought about that before I asked them to do it. I told them not to mention you or me. But, I didn't want to risk Sebastian getting angry and taking that anger out on you." Santana said gently, calming the blonde down, "That's why you're here. I have like a hundred spare bedrooms in this place and I want you to be safe. I want you to feel safe. Which is why I've already gotten two rooms set up for you and Lord Tubbington."

"Oh..." Brittany uttered out, her face calm and soft. Santana's eyes pleaded her to voice her opinion on the matter, "...I don't know what to say."

"Just say 'thank you' and that you'll stay." Santana said. Brittany smiled.

"Thank you." Brittany said, "Of course I'll stay." Santana smiled and leaned forward, hesitantly capturing the blondes lips with hers. Brittany was still scared that Sebastian might track her down when he realized she wasn't staying at her apartment anymore. But, for now, with her lips pressed against Santana's. She felt safe. Even if it was only for a while. Lord Tubbington jumped off of Brittany's lap as Brittany scooted even closer to Santana, to kiss her even deeper. Santana tilted her head to the side and carefully slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth as she ran her hands up Brittany's leg and stopped on her thigh. Brittany's hands were shaking as she gripped the latina's waist, pulling back, "I'm not ready for that yet." she whispered as her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look at Santana's face.

"Brittany, that's okay. It's my fault, I wasn't trying to scare you. I tend to rush things." she said, moving a strand of hair from the blonde's face causing her to open her eyes, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to force you to do anything."

"That's okay, San." Brittany said with a smile, "Maybe we should stop now anyways. It's work in 20 minutes and I'm not dressed for work yet." Santana chuckled.

"Britt, you can stay here today and unpack your things. I don't want you at work yet. Just in case. And, if you're too scared to be here by yourself, don't be. I have security guards at the front gate. They'll call me if anyone comes over." Santana said, "You're safe here, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany said, "Are you sure I shouldn't come to work? I feel bad."

"Britt, stop." Santana said, gently kissing just underneath Brittany's left eye, "I don't want you there today, okay? Stay here. Unpack. Get settled in and I'll be back at lunch."

"Okay. Thank you Santana."

"You're welcome." Santana said, "Now, before I get ready for work, I wanna show you yours and Lord Tubbington's rooms."

"He gets his own room?" Brittany asked with an excited smile as herself and Santana began to climb the stairs with Brittany's stuff and Lord Tubbington's stuff in their arms.

"Of course he does." Santana said, turning down the hallway and making her way to a newly painted blue door, "Be careful, this was only painted a few hours ago, so it might still be wet. This is your room."

They walked in and Brittany's jaw dropped. It was like a Queen's room. Big king size bed with unicorn sheets and there were curtain's covered in fairies. Donald Duck had been painted onto the wall and there was Goofy, Mickey, Minnie and Pluto. Brittany was in bedroom heaven.

"How did you get this done so fast if the whole Sebastian thing only happened last night?" Brittany asked.

"I've been planning it since our sleepover. Do you like it?" Santana asked, placing Brittany's bag on the floor by the dresser. Brittany wandered over to her bed like a child on Christmas and her face was awestruck.

"I love it." Brittany said, "This is the best room in the world."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, do you see there right by Pluto's foot?" Santana asked, pointing to the giant Pluto painted onto the wall. Brittany nodded and followed Santana over, "If you move the door of his doghouse, it leads into Lord Tubbington's bedroom. The door of the doghouse is a cat flap." Brittany's eyes lit up and she pushed her head inside. She gasped when she was staring at a small little secret room behind the wall. There was a comfy looking cat bed. A cat water bowl and food bowl that had the word 'Tubbs' painted onto them. There were even pictures of Garfield eating lasagna painted onto the wall. Brittany squealed and pulled her head out.

"Santana, it's perfect." she said, pulling Santana into a long hug while Lord Tubbington walked right between them and through the cat flap. He meowed as he walked into his room, "It is nice, huh Tubbs?"

"Okay, now, let me show you how to get in so you can feed him and stuff." Santana said, pulling out of Brittany's hug and standing up, helping the blonde up too. She made her way further along the same wall and pushed on the door of the 'Mickey Mouse Club House' that had been painted onto the wall. The girls walked in and Brittany turned her head to the side and looked at Lord Tubbington lying in his bed like the lazy cat he was, "As you now know, I made sure there were lot's of secret doorways seeing as though you love Narnia so much." Brittany had a permanent grin plastered onto her face as she looked around.

"Santana, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you did this." Brittany said, "It really is perfect... It's nice to know that you listen when I talk to you about silly things like Narnia and the Disney characters."

"They aren't silly, Brittany." Santana said in all seriousness, "I listen because I want to know you and what you like and what you dislike. And, because you said that Timone and Pumbaa were your favorites too..." and with that, Santana switched on a light and in another quadrant of Lord Tubbington's room, there was a jungle type place with comfy looking green cushions and trees painted onto the wall. There was a Timone teddy and a Pumbaa teddy, "This is just for when you feel like being alone." Brittany let tears escape her eyes as she looked at the scenery in front of her.

"Santana..." she started, sniffling slightly, "You've already given me so much, I... I can't let you do this."

"Brittany," Santana started, "I did this because I not only want you to be safe, but I want you to feel comfortable and I want you to have things that you like. I want Lord Tubbington to like where he sleeps and have his own room because, he's a boy and you're a girl and you shouldn't have to share your room with him." she carried on, holding Brittany's face in her hands and wiping her tears with the pad of her thumb, "And I want you to be able to be yourself in your home. So what if you like Disney movies and Narnia and fairies and unicorns! So what if you want to feel like a kid for a while! So what if I want you to be happy... So what... It's who you are and I love it. Don't ever be ashamed of that and don't ever feel like you can't take something from me if I'm giving it to you anyways. This is your room and this is our home and... You're allowed to be happy."

Brittany felt her throat clog up at the words 'our home'... She smiled. Our home. Ours... Ours. She nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing Santana.

"Thank you so, so much, San." Brittany whispered between gentle kisses, "Nobody's ever treated me like this... It's nice." Santana smiled.

"You deserve this." Santana said softly, lips pressed against Brittany's, "You deserve to feel like a princess... And I'm gonna treat you like one." Santana's arms moved and rested over Brittany's shoulders as they kissed deeply. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's lower back and squeezed, "We're gonna figure all this out, B. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure he never hurts you again. But, for right now, I want you to relax." Brittany nodded and let a smile grace her lips. But, it wasn't just any smile. It was a happy smile. Happy. For the first time in a long time, Brittany was on the verge of happiness.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'm relaxed." Santana smiled and kissed her once more before slowly leading her out of Lord Tubbington's room and into her own.

"I have one more thing to show you." she said, leading Brittany toward the opposite end of the room where a closet sat. She opened the closet doors and Brittany frowned.

"Coats?" she asked. Santana chuckled.

"Go inside." she said. Brittany frowned even more but still climbed into the closet, moving the coats out of the way and revealing the back of the closet, "There's a knob at the far right. Grip it and pull to the left." Excitedly, Brittany gripped the knob and pulled to the left, revealing a bathroom. But not just any bathroom. A bathroom styled like Narnia. There was snow painted onto the walls and fake trees falling over the entrance. Brittany smiled and walked in with Santana following. There was a rainbow colored bath and the shower looked like a wooden shed. Brittany opened the shower door and smiled when she looked inside.

"Oh, my god! My bathroom's Narnia!" she squealed. Santana chuckled and walked over to the sink.

"Look." she said. Brittany made her way over and looked at the mirror. Santana reached over and pressed the red button at the top of the mirror frame and all of a sudden, the mirror went black and a lion appeared.

"No way.." Brittany said, "It's Aslan."

"That it is. And you're Brittany." the lion said. Brittany's mouth fell open and she squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"How's that even possible?!" she squeaked excitedly, "Aslan just totally spoke to me!"

"Yeah, I know Liam Neeson. He owed me a favor." Santana said, "Say something else. Anything."

"Okay... Um... Do you know Father Christmas?" she asked.

"That I do, Brittany. He said to tell you that this year you shall have the best Christmas you've ever had." Aslan said. Brittany squealed and threw her arms around Santana.

"Oh, my god! That's so awesome! Santana, you're the best!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and into Santana's arms. Santana chuckled and caught the blonde. Santana pressed the button again and the lion disappeared, revealing the normal mirror again.

"So, if you feel like talking and I'm not here... You can talk to him, okay?" Santana said, gripping Brittany's lower back so she wouldn't drop. Brittany nodded and slid down until she was on her feet again.

"Santana, you're so amazing." Brittany said, "I've always wanted to go to Narnia and now I have it in my bedroom." Santana smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"It's really nice to see you this happy, Brittany." she said, "Now, I have to go get ready for work, but, I'll come by at lunch and spend some time with you, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Brittany said, pulling the brunette into yet another embrace, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Santana said, "Like I said before, you deserve this." Brittany smiled and followed Santana out of the bathroom and out of the closet, "Oh! God. I almost forgot." Santana said, walking over to the fireplace and pressing a button at the bottom right corner of the long, rectangular frame before pulling a cute remote out from a secret box in the frame of the fireplace, "This is your TV. You get all the channels. Movie channels. Also, I've saved a couple of Disney movies and movies I thought you might like onto the playlist, so... Go crazy." Brittany was in a state. She was so shocked and so happy and so overwhelmed all at the same time.

"I feel like I'm living in a fairytale." she said.

"Well, good. That's what I was going for." Santana said with a wink,m handing Brittany the remote, "I gotta go. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany said, watching Santana walk out of her room, letting her eyes fall to the brunette's ass. She was so incredibly grateful for what Santana had done for her. But, at the same time, she didn't want Santana to think that she was kissing her just because of all the nice stuff. She liked Santana.. A lot. A lot, a lot. She wanted Santana to know that even if she was living in a sewer and dirt poor, she'd still like her. She'd tell her that too. Set things straight so there was no confusion... Later. Right now, she was gonna watch Narnia. She was totally in the mood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Santana walked into the conference room and smiled.

"Everybody has the day off. Go home. I don't have any work for you today." she said and then walked out, making her way to her office. She walked in and sat down at her desk with a smile. She was so happy that Brittany was safe. She felt comfortable knowing that Brittany was safe and happy. She turned her computer on and began typing out an email.

"To: Antonio Lopez

Subject: Important.

Uncle Antonio. I know we haven't spoken in a while but, I'm in a situation and I don't know who else to go to for help. I know that you're still working as the chief of police and, if it's alright with you, I'd really like to come down to the station with a friend of mine at six thirty tonight.

I know it's a lot to ask after all we've been through as a family, but, I think I may be falling in love. Very, very deeply and, the girl that I'm having these feelings for is being abused by her boyfriend. I just want her to be safe, but not only that. I want her to feel safe knowing that he can't come near her. She's terrified of him Uncle Antonio. Please. Please would you just hear her out and see what can be done to protect her?

That's all I ask. Please. I need your help on this.

Sincerely,

Santana."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"...And that's why, when Santana gets home from work for lunch, I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna say, 'Santana, I really, really like you. I like kissing you and hugging you and holding you and, when all the drama with Sebastian is over, I'd like to be your girlfriend. So, then I can kiss you all the time whenever I like and then we can even cuddle and... Do other stuff.' Do you think that's good, Tubbs? I don't wanna scare her." Santana heard Brittany saying as she walked into the blonde's open bedroom door. She smiled at her words letting her smile widen when she saw Brittany lying on the floor with her head in the cat flap and her legs dangling in the air.

"It takes a lot to scare me, Britt." Santana said with a smile, watching Brittany's head fly up and out of the cat flap. Brittany looked at Santana and blushed.

"Um... Hi. How much of that did you hear?" she asked, moving her hair out of her face and standing up.

"Most of it." Santana answered, walking toward Brittany and placing her hands on the blondes hips, "I totally feel the same way, Britt."

"Really? You do?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But, before any of that can happen, we need to sort this all out, so, at six thirty we're gonna go down to the police station. My uncle is the chief of police and he's agreed to help us out to make sure you're safe." Santana said, "Is that okay?"

"Um... Ye-Yeah." Brittany stuttered. Santana's head tilted.

"You sound unsure." Santana said.

"No, I'm not unsure. I'm just..." Brittany said, "I'm just scared."

"I know you are, B, but that's what I'm here for. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promise." Santana said. Brittany nodded and pulled Santana in for a hug, resting her forehead against Santana's, gently capturing Santana's lower lip with hers, "I have an hour before I need to go back to work. You wanna make out in the jungle?"

"Definitely. But, I don't want Timone and Pumbaa to look. They're still little kids." Brittany said. Santana chuckled and grabbed Brittany's hands, leading her toward the 'jungle room', "Seriously, San. I think they should hang out with Lord Tubbington for a while. I don't want them to be scarred by how sexy we look when we make out."

"Anything you want, Britt-Britt."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: The next chapter is a continuation of this one. Hope you enjoyed it. It's definitely more of a happy chapter. Tell me what you thought? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Glad most of you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Enjoy **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Six - Relief**

The next morning, Brittany jumped out of bed and raced to her bathroom. She still couldn't believe she was sleeping in this amazing room. She felt so happy. She brushed her teeth while humming a song before spitting and rinsing. She then raced out of her bathroom and skipped over to Lord Tubbington's room to feed him. After she'd done that, she made her way to her closet to get dressed. While she changed she let her mind wander to how insanely amazing all of this was.

Once she'd gotten dressed, she made her bed and then opened her curtains before going downstairs for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen, Santana was standing at the counter with a cup of coffee, a bowl of Capn' Crunch and a few designs for the spring issue of Snix Magazine in her hand. Brittany smiled and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I made you coffee and, I wasn't sure what cereal you liked so, I just got three kinds that you can choose from." Santana said, never taking her eyes off of the designs. Brittany smiled and bit her lip before making her way toward Santana and hesitantly pecking her cheek. The night before, they'd gone to the police station and filed a restraining order against Sebastian. And, that way, if he ever came near Brittany, she could call the police and they'd arrest him. Santana looked up from the designs and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning." Brittany said with a smile, leaning in and pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana hummed and kissed back, letting her eyes flutter closed. When Brittany pulled out of the kiss, Santana pecked her nose and then handed her a cup of coffee, "Thanks, San."

"Mmkay." Santana said, "Listen, I have to go to my brother's house and pick something up so, if you wanna come with then quickly have a bowl of cereal and we can go." Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Um... You want me to meet your brother?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yeah... If you want to. I actually have four brothers." Santana said, causing Brittany's eyes to widen.

"F-four?" Brittany asked in shock. Santana nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. And they'll all be there, so if you don't wanna come, you don't have to." Santana said. Brittany swallowed and then gulped down all her coffee.

"Lemme just have some cereal." Brittany said. Santana smiled and pecked the blonde's lips.

"Awesome. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get my purse." Santana said. Brittany nodded and made her way to get some cereal. She quickly had a bowl and then washed the dishes while she waited for Santana, "Hey, you didn't have to do that." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen, noticing that Brittany was washing the dishes.

"Oh. Well, I, uh... It's the least I could do." she said.

"Are you kidding? Britt, it's really okay. I have a dishwasher." Santana said. Brittany's eyes darted toward the dishwasher in the corner of the room and she nodded.

"Yes... I did see that earlier." Brittany said, feeling stupid.

"It's okay, Britt. You've only been living here a day." Santana said, moving over to where Brittany was drying her hands. She gently kissed between Brittany's shoulder blades and rubbed the blondes back, "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel kinda... Out of place. Like a duck in a unicorn field." Brittany said. Santana smiled and turned Brittany around to face her.

"You'll warm up to living here and start to feel at home in no time. I promise. I just don't want you to be unsafe living in your old apartment." Santana said, "Now, while we're on the subject of your apartment, my brother's are going to go pick up the rest of your stuff so, if you don't mind, I was thinking we'd put it in the back room. It could be like... I don't know, a hang out or whatever." Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Brittany said, "Really, San, thank you so much. For everything."

"Stop thanking me, Britt." Santana said with a chuckle, "Now, come on, let's go to my brother's place. I'll even take you shopping after."

"What? San, you've done enough."

"Not yet, I haven't. What's the point of having an awesomely awesome bedroom if you don't have enough awesomely awesome clothes to put in it?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana pulled up outside Basillio's house and noticed her other three brother's matching cars in the driveway. Brittany stared at the house in awe.

"Is your whole family rich or something?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and stopped the car.

"No. But, Basillio, my older brother, also the oldest out of all of us, is one of the male models that models the mens clothes for Snix Magazine."

"Whoa..." Brittany said, "Are all your brothers models?"

"No. Only Basillio. Eduardo's a singer and so is Javier and Diego races cars." Santana said. Brittany nodded and took off her safety belt.

"Wow... Well then... I'm nervous now." Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"Don't be. But, I should fill you in. They're all huge guys. Like, they gym like crazy." Santana said.

"Well, then it's understandable how they beat up Sebastian." Brittany said with a confirming nod. Santana chuckled and took off her seat belt.

"Come on, B. They're excited to meet you."

"They are?!"

"Yeah, they are. Any girl that I get them to beat someone up for is pretty special in their books." Santana said, "And in mine."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Basillio, Eduardo, Diego, Javier! Get your asses in here! I have someone I want you to meet!" Santana yelled as herself and Brittany stood in the foyer of Basillio's house. Suddenly, three heads popped around the corner at the top of the stairs. Santana smiled and waved at them, "Yo! The three floating heads up there! You wanna come over here and give your big sister a hug?" Diego, Javier and Eduardo laughed and raced each other down the stairs, all three of them hollering that Santana was there. They barely ever saw their sister so, when they did get to see her, they got overly excited. Basillio, however, saw her all the time. But, he still got excited when she came to visit. Suddenly, Santana was being hoisted into the air and squeezed half to death by the three muscle-y 19 year olds that were currently fighting over who got to hug her first. Diego and Javier were twins and Eduardo was turning twenty that year.

"Hola, Santana. I missed you." Eduardo said, squeezing his sister into a tight hug. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you too, Eddy. How's that girl you've been seeing?" she asked.

"Who, Dianna?" Eduardo asked, "We're not together no more. She broke up with me because she say she don't understand why I no cut my hair." Santana frowned and looked at her brothers head.

"Your hair's fine."

"Ai, Santana. Not that hair." Eduardo said. Santana rolled her eyes and slapped Eduardo's shoulder.

"Idiot." she commented while Diego and Javier brought her into a huge bear hug, "Ooh, my lord. You two really need to stop lifting so many weights."

"We miss you, Santana. You need to spend more time with us. We no see you no more." Javier said. Santana smiled nodded.

"I know. But I've been really busy. I promise to take you out soon. How about tonight? I'm free tonight." Santana said. Diego and Javier smiled, pulled out of the hug and high-fived one another, "Yeah, so where's Sillio?"

"He's on the phone with Maria. They haven't been doing so well lately, Santana. She said she was going to divorce him." Eduardo said. Sanatana sighed and looked at Brittany who was standing at the door with her lower lip between her teeth and her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Santana, you shouldn't have brought me a present." Diego said, staring at Brittany. Santana slapped his head and glared at him.

"That's Brittany." she said. His eyes went wide and he nodded.

"Ai, Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said. Santana rolled her eyes and gestured Brittany over. Brittany hesitated but still made her way over to Santana and her brothers. Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and kissed it.

"Diego, Javier, Eduardo, this is Brittany. Brittany, these are my brothers. This is Eduardo. And that's Diego and Javier. You'll meet Basillio in a second, he's just on the phone." Santana said. Brittany nodded and waved at the three boys in front of her. She looked at Santana and leaned toward her to whisper in her ear.

"They're huge." she whispered. Santana smiled and nodded.

"I know." she said. Just then, Basillio walked down the stairs and smiled.

"Santana, I'm sorry, I was speaking with Maria." Basillio said as he brought Santana into a hug and pecked her cheek. He then looked at Brittany and smiled, "And this must be Brittany. It's lovely to meet you. You are safe now, si?" he said after hugging Brittany and pecking her cheek as well.

"Um.. Yes. Nice to meet you too." Brittany said. Basillio chuckled and looked at Santana.

"Okay, I have what you want in the kitchen."

"Great, you can just give it to me and then we'll play some foosball. Brittany and I are gonna kick all your asses."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...And, we've filed a restraining order against him, so, he shouldn't be bothering Britt anymore." Santana explained to her brothers as all six of them sat at dinner. It was clear to Santana that Brittany was nervous, so, throughout the entire dinner, her hand was placed on Brittany's thigh, gently running up and down the soft skin, occasionally stopping on the inside and then running back down.

"That's so good to hear, Santana. I'm happy for you. We're happy for you." Basillio said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Si, Santana. So, when are you two going to get together?" Eduardo asked, "Or... Are you already together?" Brittany's eyes widened and she looked like a deer in head lights as she picked up her fork, only to drop it again and jump in her seat. Santana knew the question had made the blonde uncomfortable. But, not for the reasons it looked like. Brittany was uncomfortable because she didn't know what the two of them were, so Santana answered for them.

"If you must know, Brittz and I are going on a date tomorrow night." Santana said. Brittany looked up from her pasta and stared at Santana.

"U-um.. We are?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We are." Santana confirmed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek, "Relax." she whispered, "I'll make you feel better when we get home."

Brittany began to blush and gulped before nodding and then beginning to eat her pasta again while Santana and her brothers started chatting away, the brunette's hand still running up and down Brittany's thigh. Gently. Calmly. Soothingly.

Lovingly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brittany and Santana had just walked through the front door, Santana now locking it and twisting the handle to make sure it was locked. It was locked. She then turned around and made her way over to Brittany, gently taking the blondes hand in her own and leading the two of them upstairs. No words were spoken on their way up. Brittany was relishing in the feeling of Santana's hand wrapped securely around hers. She then realized that the Latina was leading the two of them to the two red doors at the end of the hallway. Santana's bedroom. The Latina lead them through the big red doors and closed them afterward before slowly making her way to the large king size bed in the room. She sat down at the foot of it and gestured Brittany over. Brittany hesistantly made her way over to the bed and slowly sat down, careful not to sit too fast, not wanting Santana to think she was desperate. Santana shifted her body around to face Brittany and smiled nervously. It was that smile that confirmed to Brittany what was going to happen. And this time, out of all the times she'd done this, she actually wanted it to happen. And when Santana's smooth, warm, tan hands cupped her cheeks and soft, plump lips captured hers, she felt a pool of arousal forming in her underwear. Something she'd never felt with another person before. Only when she was by herself, but even then, she became embarrassed by what she was doing and never continued.

Santana was now slowly moving the two of them up the bed, being sure that she was on top, wanting to take over completely and make Brittany, and only Brittany, feel things she'd never felt before. So, when her hand carefully slid up Brittany's shirt, causing the blonde to shudder, she knew that this was going to happen. No questions asked.

The two of them were half naked now, only clad in their underwear. Neither of them let their hands wander below the waist, scared that if they did, it'd all become real. Love. Their feelings. They'd have to admit to themselves that they were in love. But, not only to themselves, to each other as well.

Santana pulled out of the kiss they were sharing and rested her forehead against Brittany's, melting in the feeling of the blonde's toned, bare abs pressed against hers. She inhaled a breath and linked her fingers with Brittany's, feeling the blonde's heartbeat pick up when her wrist was pressed against the pulse point in the blonde's.

"You know... If.. If there was a star out there. One star. One star that could be mine. I'd name it Brittany." Santana whispered, "But, not only because Brittany's a beautiful name. No. But, because... When I was a little girl, Basillio used to sit with me before I went to bed and he used to tell me that... All the stars in the sky are angels watching over us. So, if I had my very own star, I'd name it Brittany. Because of the simple fact that... You're my angel." Brittany's breath caught in her throat as her blue eyes fluttered open to meet brown. She then tilted her head back up and captured Santana's lips with hers. They were kissing again. Passionately. Deeply.

Santana's hands began to wander and gently cupped Brittany's bra clad breast. Brittany gasped at the boldness but still arched her back up into Santana. Santana then moved her hands around and under Brittany, unclasping the blondes bra and pressing a soft kiss to her collar bone before pulling the bra off slowly and gently. Once Brittany's breasts were exposed, Santana was certain that she was in heaven. Brittany had goosebumps covering her breasts and her pink nipples were hard. Santana could see that the blonde was becoming shy, so she pressed a kiss to pink lips and gently whispered.

"I'm not like _**him**_." she said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm going to make you feel so good, Britt. But, only if you let me. Only if you trust me." Brittany's eyes were already glazed over with lust and as she felt even more wetness pool between her legs, Santana spoke again, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Brittany answered immediately, "Yes. I trust you." Santana smiled and softly began to run her hand down Brittany's torso, slipping her finger tips underneath the waistband of the blonde's panties. Brown eyes were fixated on blue as her actions became slightly bolder, her hand slipping further into Brittany's underwear. It wasn't long before Santana's fingers were gently moving through Brittany's folds, eyes rolling back into her head at the feel of the blonde's wetness. Brittany let out a soft, soft moan when Santana brushed her clit. The Latina then kissed her lips, reassuring her that everything was okay. That she was safe. And as Santana's pointer finger prodded at Brittany's entrance, Brittany knew there was no turning back. She'd already fallen. Hard. Santana never tore her eyes away from Brittany's the entire time her finger moved further into the blonde's core. Once Santana was knuckle deep, she then slowly moved her finger back and then thrut it back in again. She started a rhythm, watching every single expression on Brittany's face as her finger moved inside of the blonde. And when she gently added a second finger, slightly stretching the blonde, the way Brittany's mouth fell open was enough to make her cum. She moved her two fingers in and out, rubbing her palm against Brittany's clit as she did so. She could tell that Brittany was holding back. Just by the way the blonde bit her lip, she could tell she was trying to hold back her moans, scared of embarrassing herself.

"It's okay, Brittany." Santana whispered gently into Brittany's ear before softly kissing just under it, "If it feels good, you're allowed to moan. I want you to moan if it feels good. Don't hold back." Santana could feel the blonde getting wetter as she spoke, almost as if allowing her the freedom to be vocal was new to her. Almost as if it excited her. So, when she pressed the palm of her hand against Brittany's clit just a little harder, the blonde let out a soft moan and Santana smiled. She slowly began to move her fingers at a faster pace, but, moving slowly at doing so, careful not to frighten Brittany by jumping from one pace to another, "Does this feel good, B?"

"Y-Yeah.." Brittany stuttered out through her heavy breaths. The blonde began to cant her hips up, meeting Santana's fingers with each thrust.

"Let me know when you feel a little strange, okay?" Santana whispered gently. She wanted to make sure the blonde's orgasm didn't scare her when it came, seeing as though that's something Brittany had never experienced before.

"Okay.." Brittany agreed in a breathy tone as her hips began to move faster while Santana's hand tried to keep up. Santana could feel Brittany's walls tighten around her fingers but she still kept her pace while Brittany's hips moved frantically to try and meet her thrusts. The blonde was moaning in pleasure, almost hypnotizing Santana. Brittany suddenly began to shake, a sign that she was close. Very close, "Aah, that feels weird." she said with a moan. Santana still picked up the fear in her tone, so she held her closer.

"You're gonna cum, Brittany." she whispered, "It's okay, just let go. I've got you." Brittany's hands clung to Santana's bare back as her entire body shook and moans of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her legs clung onto Santana's hips and she began to cry. Santana felt hot tears on her shoulder and gently kissed Brittany's neck, holding her tighter as she helped the blonde ride out her orgasm.

Santana held Brittany for a while. What felt like hours. She then felt the blonde calm and she slowly pulled her fingers out of Brittany's core, softly kissing the blonde's cheek as she slipped her underwear off. The both of them were now fully naked as Santana moved the comforter up and over them. Brittany was still in a little shock. She'd never felt anything so powerful or intense taking over her entire body. It still felt so good though. She couldn't believe that was what an orgasm felt like. When she'd watched movies, the characters just shook a little and then calmed down. She shook forever and felt as though she couldn't control herself. She even cried from the feeling. She was now lost in her thoughts. But, when Santana's lips were pressed to her cheek again, she turned her head, letting her blue eyes meet brown. Santana smiled and softly kissed her lips before resting her head on th pillow and brushing blonde hair from Brittany's face. Brittany couldn't help but smile back. Santana had just made her feel something so incredible. And, she never wanted anyone else to make her feel that way. Only Santana. That was when she decided it was okay to say what she wanted to say.

"I love you." Brittany whispered, turning onto her side and linking her fingers with Santana's. Santana's heart stopped for a second before she said something back.

"I love you too." she whispered, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

And that was that. No hesitation. Just the happiness and relief of being safe in each other's arms. No Sebastian. Just them.

Relief.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't worry, it's not over yet. There are about four more chapters. Hope you enjoyed. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's back to work for our girls. Lots of fluff in this chap. :)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter Seven **

**Suspicious Eyes **

Soft giggles were made as Santana and Brittany shared wet and lazy kisses in Santana's office. Santana sat in her chair while Brittany straddled her. Soft, pink lips curved into a smile as a tan hand gently squeezed a thigh.

"You should be working." Santana whispered as Brittany gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I don't want to." Brittany whispered, running her tongue across Santana's lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. Santana hummed against Brittany's mouth.

"I don't care if you don't want to.." she said with a cheeky chuckle, "I'm the boss. I'm in charge. You _have _to do what I tell you to." Brittany smiled at the tone of Santana's voice and readjusted her position on Santana's lap. Santana's jaw fell open at the feeling of Brittany's center rubbing against her blouse clad stomach. She let out a breathy chuckle before moving her head away from Brittany, "Seriously, B, I actually need you to do something for me."

"Mmkay... But, I'm gonna get you back for this." Brittany said with a smile. Santana chuckled and patted the blondes thigh, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get everyone into the conference room." Santana said, "...please." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips once more before getting up and making her way to the door.

"Mmkay... I'll see you in a few, yeah?"

"Absolutely. Then, lunch." Santana said, "In other words, making love in my limo."

"Can't wait."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, everybody quiet. I have something to say." Santana said, adjusting her blouse as she stood at the head of the conference room table. Everyone quietened down and focused their gazes on Santana. She cleared her throat and inhaled, "The Spring issue of Snix Magazine is due to come out in _one _month. Now, because only half the designs I've received are worthy of appearing in the issue, I'm going to be sending in a few designs of my own. Which means... You all can stop drawing and start sewing. We have a Spring fashion show coming up the day before Snix Magazine is released and we need Spring clothes. And, just as a warning, if I see _one _leaf cape I'll cut you all, understand?" Everyone stared at Santana with wide eyes and she frowned, "What?"

"No disrespect, Miss Lopez, but, you haven't sent in a design of your own since the very first issue." said Blaine, "Are you really going to send in one of your own designs?"

"Yes. I am. Problem?" Santana asked.

"No, ma'am, your designs are brilliant.. I'm just shocked is all." he said. Santana's eyebrow raised and Brittany was quick to put a cup of coffee in front of her. Santana tore her gaze off of Blaine and smiled softly at Brittany.

"Thanks." she whispered before turning back to everyone, "Get out and go sew... _Now._" Everybody jumped up and scrambled out of the conference room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Santana turned toward Brittany and smiled, "You hungry?"

"Sexy hungry or real hungry?" Brittany asked. Santana hummed and smiled, pulling Brittany toward her by her suspenders.

"What kind of hungry are you?" Santana asked, burying her head in Brittany's neck and sucking gently on the blonde's pulse point.

"Both." Brittany answered shakily.

"Well, then why don't we go to my limo and have a little fun and then after we can go grab a burger, yeah?" Santana asked as she pulled away from Brittany and looked at the blonde waiting for a response. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, baby." she said, leaning in and pecking the brunette's lips. Santana was frozen. Brittany had just called her _baby._ She was Brittany's baby. And not the crying, whining, messing, peeing, pooping kind. The _girlfriend _kind. She felt it kinda hard to wrap her head around it all. She and Brittany were _dating. _The fact warmed her heart immensely.

"You- Uh, you just called me **baby.**" Santana pointed out with a smile. A deep crimson blush painted Brittany's cheeks and she ducked her head bashfully, "It's okay... I like it. _Love _it, actually."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah... _Baby._"

Brittany smiled widely and leaned in, pulling Santana into a deep kiss. The Latina let out a breath as their lips joined and put her hand at the back of the blonde's head. The two of them kissed and let out soft moans as their tongues collided. A cleared throat from behind them is what interrupted. Santana pulled away from Brittany and turned around. Her mouth fell open when she was met with the suspicious eyes of none other than Quinn Fabray.

"So," Quinn started as she closed the door and shut the blinds, "What's going on here?"

"Look, I can explain." Santana said.

"Mmkay, what's going on?" Quinn asked again.

"It's-"

"-nothing." Brittany interrupted, "I've never kissed a girl before so, I asked Santana what it felt like and she kissed me to show me. That's all."

"Well, actually I was gonna say that it's exactly what it looks like." Santana said, taking Brittany's hand in hers and looking at Quinn. Brittany's jaw fell open and she had a look of utter shock written all over her face, "Brittz and I are together." Quinn's eyes jumped from Santana to Brittany, back and forth before a huge smile formed on her face.

"That's great." Quinn said, "I knew you guys would get together."

"Great. But, listen, you can't tell anyone until I say so, okay?" Santana said, earning a nod from Quinn, "Awesome. Now, if you'll excuse me and my lady, we're gonna go grab lunch." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely." she said as Santana walked past her while she opened the blinds.

"Oh, um, could you do me a favor?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded, "Could you let Rachel know that Finn's gonna call her and ask her out? He really likes her so, I gave him her number."

"Finn...?" Quinn asked.

"My driver. Finn Hudson." Santana said. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"He's cute. Sure, I'll let her know. You two enjoy _lunch._"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana's hips were grinding down onto Brittany's as she meshed her lips with the blonde's. Brittany's hands glided down and gripped Santana's pencil skirt clad ass. She pulled away slightly to breathe before diving back in, letting her tongue dance around her latina's mouth.

"Take your shirt off. It's in the way." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips as she struggled to get the latina's blouse off. After getting fed up with the blouse, Brittany ripped it off, causing tiny white buttons to fly into the limo. Santana smiled and pulled her lips away a few inches to speak.

"Getting a little impatient there, huh?" she whispered before molding their lips together again. Brittany chuckled slightly and moved Santana's ripped blouse off of her shoulders and began slowly kneading her breasts, "Lemme take off my bra." Brittany pulled away and rested her head against the seat, looking up at Santana as the Latina took off her bra. Brittany unconsciously bit her lower lip at the sight of the brunette's exposed breasts. She sat up and immediately took one of the tan nipples into her mouth, placing her hands on Santana's hips. The latina's hand flew to the back of Brittany's head, pushing her in more, causing the blonde to suck harder, "Mmm, god. That feels good."

Brittany let go of Santana's nipple with a wet pop and latched onto the other while sliding down the zipper on Santana's skirt and slipping her hand into Santana's underwear. The brunette's mouth fell open when Brittany's fingers made contact with her clit and began rubbing slowly.

"That feel good?" Brittany asked after letting go of Santana's nipple and licking a long line from her breast to her neck. Santana moaned softly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah..." she whispered, closing her eyes and letting Brittany take over completely. Brittany smiled and pressed gentle kisses all over Santana's neck and shoulder as she moved her fingers in tighter but faster circles around Santana's clit. She earned quite a few soft moans from the Latina before slipping a finger deep into Santana's entrance, "Oh, _god._"

"Feel okay?" Brittany asked softly before pressing a kiss to Santana's collar bone and letting her lips linger while she moved her finger in and out slowly.

"Feels amazing." Santana confirmed as she slowly began rocking her hips, grinding into Brittany's hand, "I need more..." she moaned desperately, "Put in another finger, baby." Brittany smiled and gently added another finger, moving both fingers in and out slowly. Santana began grinding down hard onto Brittany's hand, causing the blonde to pump her fingers in and out harder and faster, "Fuck, baby, make me cum." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as her hips began to grind down harder. The blonde was now panting into Santana's neck as she pumped her fingers in faster and curled them as she pulled out, repeating the motion over and over again, "_Uh! _Fuck, Brittany!" Santana moaned as her walls began to clench around the blonde's fingers, "_Fuck, _I'm gonna cum, baby. Don't stop... Keep doing that."

"Cum for me baby." Brittany whispered gently as she pumped in and out as fast as she could, keeping her fingers hooked, rubbing against Santana's G-Spot with each thrust.

The brunette's body began to shake as she came. She clung onto Brittany and bit onto the blonde's shoulder until she came down. She heard Brittany hiss as her teeth clenched down harder onto Brittany's shoulder. As soon as her bite loosened, she pressed soft, gentle kisses to Brittany's shoulder and listened to the blonde sigh as she pulled her fingers out. Santana exhaled as she relaxed her body on top of Brittany. The blonde's strong arms wrapped around her back and she felt wet lips press against her pulse point.

"You're heart's beating really fast." Brittany whispered. Santana inhaled deeply and tried to calm down, slowing her heart beat.

"I know.. I can actually feel it beating." she whispered as she moved away from Brittany and smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips, "Your turn."

Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm actually pretty hungry and, my lunch break's almost over." Brittany said, gently rubbing Santana's back.

"But, baby, I told you. If you're with me during lunch, you don't have to be back in half an hour." Santana said.

"I know. And, I really am super horny right now, but, I still have to sort through that paperwork _and _I have to get the fabrics for the spring line today." Brittany said with a pout. Santana sighed and nodded, climbing off of Brittany and zipping up her skirt before pulling open a drawer under the seat and taking out an all new blouse. She unfolded it and slipped it on, buttoning it up and tucking it into her skirt, "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, Britt." Santana said as she slipped on her heels and clicked the button for the intercom, "Finn, could you take Brittany and I to **Burger King**?"

"Sure thing, Ms Lopez." Finn said through the intercom as Brittany leaned back into the seat and looked out the window as the limo started moving. She knew Santana was in a mood now because she turned down more sex but, she really did have work to do and, they lived together so they could have sex all night every night, "Oh, and Ms Lopez?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked before letting go of the intercom button and fixing her hair.

"Thanks for letting Rachel know. I called and she said yes." Finn said. Santana smiled and hit the button.

"That's great, Finn." Santana said, "I'm happy for you."

And with that, their conversation was over. Santana leaned back and looked at Brittany, noticing the irritated look onm the blonde's face. She then realized that the only reason the blonde hadn't said anything was because she was _so _used to being with Sebastian and having him throw something at her if she talked back.

"You know, if you don't want me to make love to you, you can just say so." Santana said, knowing full well what she was doing. She was trying to get Brittany to yell at her. It was time Brittany got out all of her anger toward Sebastian and, even though she was kind of offended that Brittany had turned down sex, she knew the blonde didn't mean anything by it. She really, truely had work.

"Santana, I have work. You know that, you're the one that gave it to me." Brittany said calmly. It wasn't good enough for Santana, so the brunette kept going.

"I don't see you denying that you're disgusted by me." Santana said, bringing one leg over the other and raising her eyebrow. She could see Brittany getting angry and she knew what she was doing but, letting out her anger was something Brittany needed to do.

"I'm not disgusted by you." Brittany said, a slight tinge of anger lacing her voice. But, unnoticable to somebody not in this situation.

"You sure about that?" Santana asked, "Because I'm your boss and if I wanted you to do the work today, then I'd say so."

"Well, then let's fuck." Brittany said, undoing her shirt and pushing Santana down onto the couch.

"Mmm, I don't think I feel like it now." Santana said, pushing Brittany up gently and leaning her head against the opposite window. Brittany did up her shirt and her nostrils were flaring.

"Fine." she settled with, leaning her head against the other window. Santana groaned in frustration and snapped.

"No, Brittany! Not fine." she snapped, "I want you to yell at me! I'm being a complete bitch and you're taking it! That's not how it's supposed to be. Stop being so scared to stand up for yourself. God, I'm not Sebastian and if you stand up for yourself, I'm not gonna hurt you! So, yell at me."

Brittany sat there with a shocked look on her face at the latina's sudden outburst and her eyes began to water. That's why Santana was being a bitch. She was trying to show Brittany it was okay to say how she feels.

"I'm not angry anymore, so, I can't yell at you." Brittany said. Santana sighed and scooted toward her blonde, wiping away the blonde's escaped tear with the pad of her thumb and gently cupping her face.

"Look," Santana started, "If I do something or say something to make you angry, I want you to tell me. And if I keep making you angry and if I keep being a bitch, yell at me and tell me what for, because this relationship is _not _going to be like your last one. This relationship is going to be a healthy and happy one and if you keep holding all of your emotions inside, we won't be happy."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to it." Brittany said. Santana leaned her forehead against the blondes and nudged her nose.

"Don't be sorry. Just know for next time. If you're angry, let it out. Okay?" she whispered softly. Brittany nodded.

"You were just kidding about me being disgusted by you though, right? You know I'm not disgusted by you." Brittany said, "I love you and I think you're beautiful."

"Of course I was kidding. I just wanted you to let out that anger." Santana said, "And, I love you too. You're also just as beautiful."

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile, "We can have sex again tonight. We still have to take a bath together. That's actually something I've never done with someone I've dated."

"Well," Santana said, "Me neither." Brittany smiled really wide and bit her lip.

"So, we can lose our _bathing-with-a-partner _virginity to each other." Brittany said happily. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Can't wait, baby."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you ready for our bath?" Santana asked as she stood in the door of Brittany's bedroom. Brittany's head shot up excitedly and she nodded, jumping off her bed and racing toward Santana after grabbing some pajamas out of her cupboard.

"Are we gonna sleep in your room tonight?" Brittany asked, leaning in and pecking the latina's lips before grabbing her hand and leading them both to Santana's room and into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Santana answered as the entered the bathroom. Brittany smiled and dropped her pajamas on the bathroom floor as she stared at the full bubble bath in front of her. She noticed that the Latina had lit candles and she pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"This is so romantic." she said, already starting to take off her clothes. Santana chuckled at the blonde's eagerness and slowed her hands, helping her take off her shirt. Brittany smiled and leaned in, kissing the latina's full lips as her shirt and bra were removed.

As soon as the both of them were naked and in the bath, Brittany leaned back and rested her body against Santana's chest. She confidentally brought the latina's arms around her and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You seemed a little pissed at work today before we left. Something happen?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed and rested her chin in the crook of Brittany's shoulder. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and so was Brittanys, so, when she rested her head, blonde strands didn't tickle her nose.

"Mm, yeah. Just... Stupid delivery guys. They were supposed to deliver five boxes of stiletto heels but the delivery got lost and the idiots charged me half a million dollars to pay for the shoes they lost _and _get more sent through." Santana said, "Fucking ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, baby. That's horrible." Brittany said, "If it makes you feel any better, when I went to the fabric place, they told me to fuck off when I told them that the fabric was orange and yellow and _not _purple and pink. One of them even came at me with scissors when I kept trying to get the right fabrics."

"Jesus," Santana said, "What kind of terrible bitch would come at someone as adorable as you with scissors?" Brittany chuckled, "You want me to go down there tomorrow and sort her out?"

"No," Brittany said softly, "I think I can take care of it myself."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: ****Okay, thanks for reading this chap. Will post next one as soon as possible. Also, will be posting the next chapter of **_**Stuck **_**sometime soon. Tell me what you thought?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**Not Really Safe **

"...His name's Sebastian Smythe." Santana was saying as she spoke to detectives, her eyes red and puffy and her hand wrapped tightly around Quinn's.

"Okay, and, how does she know him?" the detective asked.

"They dated for a few years but, he abused her so, I got her away from him and, he found her somehow." Santana said.

"And, when you got home from work this afternoon, your gate had been vandalized by red spray paint, correct?"

"Yes."

"And, the words on your gate said: _Not Really Safe, was she?_ Is that correct?" the detective asked. Santana's jaw clenched as she held in her tears.

"Yes." she got out.

"Okay, and when you got inside, your bathroom mirror had a red ink on it in the form of writing, correct?" a nod, "And it said: _Run, run as fast as you can... But, you can't get away from me... Nobody can. _And it was signed: _The Crustacean Crab._"

"Yes. He signed it that way because his name's Sebastian. Like the crustacean crab from _The Little Mermaid._ It's one of Brittany's favorite movies."

"Brittany is the girl that was taken. Correct?"

"Yes." Santana said, "We've already been over that."

"Okay, Ms Lopez. We've actually just spoken to one of Sebastian's other rape victims and she said that, she wasn't able to hear anything in the room she was kept in, and, we've also gotten house listings from one of Sebastian's other victims. She managed to get her hands on them when the two were dating." the detective said, "If you'd like to, you can give any input you have. Shall we?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Five Hours Earlier **_

Soft kisses were pressed to a pale, bare back as Santana was about to leave for work.

"I'm leaving now, baby. You sleep good, okay? I'll see you around four this afternoon. I love you." the Latina whispered as she pressed soft kisses to the blonde's ear. She then earned a hum and a nod.

"Love you too." the blonde mumbled, "See lots of clothes." Santana smiled and left quietly, getting into her black Range Rover and driving out her gate before rolling down her window and looking at her security guard.

"Don't let anyone in without it getting past me first, okay?" she said to him. He nodded and waved.

"Absolutely. Have a good day, Ms Lopez."

"Thanks, you too." she said, rolling up her window and driving toward New Jersey.

As soon as she'd gotten to the venue she intended to be at, she made her way up to the top floor and walked into the design room.

"Everyone, get your designs ready. I wanna start in 10 minutes." she announced, walking straight through the room and into another room. She sat down next to Kurt and Quinn and sighed, closing her eyes and exhaling.

"Morning." Quinn said with a smile before Kurt said the same.

"Hi..."

"Tired?"

"Oh, yeah... Was up all night." Santana answered with a smirk. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Where is Brittany? She still at home?"

"Yeah. I decided to let her sleep today. She's pretty worn out." Santana said, opening her eyes and sighing, "Don't be jealous you aren't dating a flexible blonde with toned abs and amazing legs."

"You're so cocky." Quinn said.

"I'm allowed to be, have you seen who I'm fucking?" Santana said with a goofy grin. Kurt smiled and looked at Quinn.

"Whipped." the two of them said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, you two shut up. We got a spring line to observe."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Santana and Quinn pulled up outside the latina's house later that afternoon and both their mouth dropped open at the sight of the big, black gate.

"What the _fuck?_" Quinn said as Santana's hands froze with her gate control in them.

"Brittany's been in there alone all day." Santana got out, managing to click the button, watching as her gate opened. Quinn slowly drove in and parked, "I gotta get inside."

It was almost as if Santana couldn't function as she got out of the car. She knew her blonde was probably not inside but still forced herself to stay calm as she entered her house. She walked upstairs with Quinn following and began walking toward her bedroom.

"Brittany!" she called before slamming open her bedroom doors. No reply. No one was in there. The bed was still messy but it was empty. She began to slightly hyperventilate and walked into the bathroom, hoping Brittany was maybe bathing. No. Her bathroom was empty._ Shit. _She made her way to the mirror and the sight she saw caused her legs to almost give in, "Quinn!" she shrieked, racing out of the bathroom, "They've taken her, call the cops!"

Santana raced back downstairs in a panic watching as Quinn hung up the phone.

"They're on their way." Quinn said, eyes widening as she noticed the stray tear running down Santana's cheek as the brunette began to pace, "Sweetie, calm down. I'm sure she's okay."

"Quinn, how dare you tell me to calm down?! My girlfriend has been taken from my home, which by the way is supposed to be extremely secure! I mean, I had a fucking security guard outside an-" Santana yelled before cutting herself off, "...and he's not there now."

"Maybe whoever took Brittany took your security guard too?" Quinn suggested.

"Bull shit!" Santana exclaimed, "He's a big guy, there's no ways- unless he was in on it. For fucks sakes, why'd I have to leave her here?!"

"Because you thought she was safe." Quinn said, "Now, you need to calm down because you're getting yourself all worked up and she might be fine."

"Fuck you, Quinn!" Santana hissed, angrily wiping away her tears. Quinn frowned in sympathy and felt a tear escape her eye. The last time she'd seen Santana this way was when her father abused her mother so badly that the woman wound up in hospital. Santana had experienced a heart attack from getting so worked up.

"San..." Quinn whispered, watching her best friend go through the same things she went through last time, "Please relax. I know you love her but you can't keep stressing like this. I know it's in your nature now to worry because of how you feel about her but, if you keep worrying, you're going to have another heart attack. Please... Just try and calm down. We'll find her and she'll be back here and in your arms in no time." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana and pressed a soft kiss to her head, "She'll be okay, please just calm down." Santana sighed and hugged Quinn back, letting her tears fall.

"You have to promise me she's okay."

"I promise she's okay."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Back at the Police Station **_

"Okay, these are the house listings of the possible places she's being held." the detective said placing a few pieces of paper down in front of Santana.

"Why does Sebastian have house listings?" She asked.

"Well, apparently his partner is a real estate agent."

"Partner? In crime or in love?" Santana asked.

"He's quiet gay, Ms Lopez. But, there are some sick people in this world. Let's take a look, shall we?" the detective said, sitting down.

"Do you know his partner's name?"

"Yes, uh... He's been arrested as well for fraud. David Karofsky." the detective said, "Now, I thought we'd start-"

"He's my security guard." Santana interrupted. The detective looked at her and Quinn's eyes widened.

"San, I think we now know how Sebastian got Brittany but, let's focus on finding her, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. So, um, one of the other victims said that she wasn't able to hear anything in the room she was kept in, yes?"

"Yes."

"Easy. She was being kept in a basement. So, we need to find all the houses with basements and then narrow it down."

"Narrow it down to what?" Quinn asked, looking through the listings for houses with basements.

"Well, obviously if they wanted to hide Brittany in a house, they'd have to choose to do it in a neighborhood where there's a lot happening. The more happening, the less will be noticed." Santana said. Quinn and the detective nodded and kept looking through the listings, "I got it, number five, Cherrywood avenue. Go." the detective immediately stood up, taking out his walkie talkie and calling for back up to meet him at the address, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Ms Lopez. Please, he could have a weapon. Stay here where you're safe."

"Well, if he has a weapon and _my_ girlfriend is under his observation then I am most definitely coming with you." Santana said, standing up, eyebrow raised and lips pursed. The detective sighed and nodded.

"Come along. We have to move fast." he said, rushing out the door with Santana and Quinn following.

"Santana, what if you get hurt?" Quinn asked.

"Look, FaBitch," Santana said, earning a proud smile from Quinn as they continued to follow the detective, "Aunty Snix just got off the BitchTown express and it's about to get ugly."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The NYPD pulled up outside the house, holding out their guns and getting ready to shoot in case Sebastian tried to escape.

"Stay here, Ms Lopez. Your uncle wouldn't be very pleased with me if you got hurt." a cop whispered to her, getting himself ready to enter the house.

"Bull shit. My girlfriend's probably in there, I'm way ahead of you already, buddy." Santana said, taking his gun and removing her shoes before heading into the house. All the cops tried their best to quietly stop her but she kept walking, shooting the doorknob and then pushing the door open, walking into the house with two other cops following her for protection.

"Ms Lopez, I advise you to please go back into the squad car. This is dangerous business." one of the cops said.

"I know. Does it look like I care?" Santana asked, walking ahead of them and toward a door the looked as though it was broken at the knob. She carefully opened the door and looked into it. Stairs leading down is what she saw. She inhaled quietly through her nose and carefully began making her way down the stairs, gun at the ready and eyes cold and firm. As she got closer to the bottom, she heard crying. Panic shot through her and she walked some more, getting closer and closer to the floor. Once there, saw a light at the end of a long passageway. The cries were familiar and it was obvious to her that they had Brittany. She pointed the gun toward the open door at the end of the passageway and moved it toward a wall, firing two fast warning shots before aiming for the door again and firing. A loud scream was heard and she then noticed Brittany was speaking as she cried.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she screamed. Santana's jaw clenched as she snarled and shot again.

"What the fuck was that, Dave?" asked a male, supposedly Sebastian. Santana walked closer to the door, gun pointing forward, ready to shoot again. She heard someone behind her but when she saw a flashlight, she knew it was a cop. He came up behind her and followed her through, obviously having heard the scream.

"Ready boys." he said softly into his walkie talkie, notifying the other cops that they were ready and had found Brittany, "NYPD! Come out here and put your hands where we can see 'em!"

"_Shit!_" hissed another male from inside the room at the end. In a split second, Santana saw a skinny looking guy run past the door and, without hesitation, shot, getting him in the shoulder, causing him to collapse. The cop behind her patted her shoulder in pride and walked ahead of her, bursting into the room. Santana put the gun she was carrying on the floor and walked into the room, noticing her security guard, David, standing in the middle of the room with his hands up and to the left, on the floor groaning, Sebastian. Without even thinking, Santana walked toward David and slammed him against a wall, her arm on his throat and her fists clenched.

"I trusted you to keep her safe but instead you disobey me by breaking into my house, vadalizing my gate and kidnapping her you bastard!" she yelled, livid as she brought her knee up and hit him square in the crotch. Two more cops came in to help and managed to pull Santana off of David after she literally lifted him by his shirt and she-hulked him into a shelf, "You and your sick sadistic little boyfriend are going to rot in prison for the rest of your lives, I'll make sure of that."

While the three cops got Sebastian and David into handcuffs, Santana turned around and saw a very scared, shaking and bruised up Brittany sitting on a bed, half naked and eyes wide and teary. Santana exhaled and immediately walked over to Brittany, pulling her blonde into her arms and wrapping her up in her jacket, pressing soft kisses to her head as she whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you." she whispered as she rubbed Brittany's arm to keep her warm, "I've got you, no one can hurt you, I promise... I've got you. I'm not gonna let anyone take you or hurt you again.."

The blonde was in a state, hands shaking and tears streaming down her face. With her two shaky hands, she gripped onto Santana's shirt and inhaled to calm down.

"Don't want you to leave me again." Brittany said with a shaky voice. Santana sighed and kissed her blonde's head gently before rubbing up and down her back.

"I know baby, I won't." Santana said, "I promise. We're gonna move somewhere else and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you're ready."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Santana confirmed, "You're my angel, remember? Now, it's my turn to be yours."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: Sooooooo... What a dramatic turn of events that was... I couldn't just get rid of Sebastian after he was beaten up by Santana's brothers but, not to worry, Brittany's okay. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought?**


End file.
